Noona, Mianhaeyo
by Me Moon JH
Summary: Noona. Aku tahu dia milikmu, tapi aku mencintainya. Noona Mianhaeyo -Youngjae- /Bbang. Jika kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, apakah kau masih tetap mencintaiku seperti sekarang ? Mianhae telah membohongimu -Himchan- /Meskipun tubuhku tidak bisa jadi milikmu, tapi percayalah hatiku hanya milikmu hyung -Zelo- /It's B.A.P fanfiction with BangHim, DaeJae and JongLo as main cast. BL
1. Chapter 1

Author : Me The Evil Prince

Main Cast : Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Other Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P, Yoo Ara ( Hello Venus ), Kim Myungsoo ( Infinite ), Oh Sehun ( EXO-K ) dll.

Pairing : Official Pairs of B.A.P ( DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo )

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, School Life, Hurt/Comfort.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun tema tapi sungguh ini hanya imajinasi saya tanpa adanya unsur CoPas. :D

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

Ket : Ara, Yongguk, Himchan = 25 tahun

Daehyun, Myungsoo = 22 tahun

Sehun = 21 tahun

Youngjae, Jongup = 17 tahun

Zelo = 16 tahun

Chapter 1

.

"Hati-hati ya Youngie," seru seorang wanita cantik pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari mobil "Ne noona, Pay~pay~ hehhe." Balas pemuda yang dipanggil Youngie itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada wanita cantik yang dia panggil noona tadi. Setelah itu pemuda itu berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya Starlight SHS. Pemuda tadi berlari pelan menuju kelasnya padahal waktu masuk masih lama entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Pagi Youngjae hyung~" sapa seorang pemuda bertubuh ehem-pendek-ehem ( Jongup : Biar pun pendek, author tetap ngefans kan ? HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA / A : Diem ah ! ) pada pemuda tadi.

"Eh jonguppie~ pagi juga." Balas pemuda yang bernama Youngjae tadi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Emmh, hyung berhubung ini masih pagi hyung mau tidak-?"

"Mau apa ?"

"Antar aku ke kantin ne ? maukan ? mau yah hyung, please hehehe :D ?"

"Nde, kajja."

Ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan munculah seorang pemuda tinggi yang berlari sangat cepat hingga...BRUK...

"Mianhaeyo sunbae, jeongmal mianhaeyo," ucap pemuda tinggi yang menabrak Youngjae tadi, wajah pemuda tinggi itu tampak memerah entah karena apa.

"Em ne gwaechana." Jawab Youngjae kemudian melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya, "Youngie hyung kau tadi lihat tidak ?" tanya Jongup "Hah? Lihat apa maksudmu Jong-ah ?" Youngjae tampak kebingungan.

"Anak yang menabrak mu tadi kalau aku tidak salah lihat dia seperti menangis." Jelas Jongup,

"Hah? Yang benar ?"

"Nde, ah sudahlah lupakan saja hehe."

Sekembalinya mereka dari kantin mereka langsung masuk ke kelas, jam pertama adalah pelajaran Cho Seonsaengnim yang artinya MATEMATIKA phuahahaha/plakk...

"Youngie hyung mau pulang bersamaku tidak ?" tawar Jongup begitu kelas bubar.

"Eh tidak terimakasih Jong-ah, aku di jemput hehe," tolak Youngjae halus.

"Emh ne ya sudah aku duluan ya hyung pay~.." bukannya pergi keluar gedung sekolah, tapi Jongup malah pergi ke suatu tempat yang masih berada di gedung sekolah juga ( Re : kemana thor ?/A : pura-pura ga denger+ga bisa baca ).

Seperginya Jongup, ponsel Youngjae bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

'Daehyunnie hyung ^^ is calling'

"Yeoboseyo hyung," sapa Youngjae

"..."

"Emmh nde arraseo,"

"..."

"Nado hyungie."

-Meanwhile-

"Ahh, leganya ," gumam Jongup

Saat ini dia tengah berada di kamar mandi sekolah sebab tadi dia tidak langsung pulang dikarenakan ingin buang air kecil dulu. Kini Jongup sedang mencuci tangannya hingga terdengar suara seperti orang yang sedang menangis.

Jongup mencari sumber suara itu hingga terhenti pada bilik toilet yang paling pojok. Karena penasaran Jongup pun hendak mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya, namun bersamaan dengan itu pintu di depannya terbuka hingga menampakkan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang sembab.

'Inikan- kalau tidak salah pemuda yang tadi pagi menabrak Youngjae hyung'

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak kaget karena ada orang lain di ruangan ini, lama mereka bertatapan hingga-

"Permisi sunbae," lirih pemuda tinggi tadi sambil membungkuk melewati Jongup yang sedang terbengong ria/plakk.

"Ya ! tunggu !" teriak Jongup -entah mengapa dia merasa kasihan melihat pemuda tinggi tadi- Jongup pun berlari mengejar pemuda tinggi itu. "Kemana anak itu ? cepat sekali larinya," gumam Jongup. Kini dia sudah berada di parkiran dan tidak menemukan pemuda tinggi tadi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Menunggu lama Youngie-ah ?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan sambil membuka pintu kelas itu perlahan dan menutupnya kembali.

Dia menghampiri seseorang di sana kemudian pemuda itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang pemuda lainnya yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. Youngjae -pemuda dengan seragam sekolah tersebut- hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak hyung hehe, tenang saja." Jawab Youngjae

"Kau tahu ? ketika hyung turun dari mobil, sekolah ini sudah sepi sekali."

"Hahahha..tentu saja hyung siswa-siswanya kan sudah pulang. Hyung ini ada-ada saja."

"Emh, kalau begitu disini hanya ada kita berdua ya ?"

"Sepertinya begitu, memangnya kenapa hyung ?" tanya Youngjae

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae, pemuda tadi langsung memeluk Youngjae erat.

"Kau tahu Youngie-ah, hyung sangat menyayangimu," bisik pemuda tadi.

"Youngie juga sayang hyung, hehe." Balas youngjae sambil tersenyum menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Saranghae chagiya," ucap pemuda tadi sambil menangkup wajah Youngjae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nado hyung, nado saranghae," balas Youngjae, tepat setelah itu pemuda tadi mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kini bibir tipisnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Youngjae, mereka terus berciuman hingga pemuda tadi menggendong tubuh Youngjae Bridal Style.

"Hyunghh..emh.." pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya kini satu tangannya membuka dasi Youngjae dengan paksa. Setelah dasi itu terlepas pemuda tadi segera membuka kancing seragam yang Youngjae kenakan hingga tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka.

Pemuda tadi langsung menciumi leher Youngjae tanpa bermaksud meninggalkan bekas. Youngjae melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher pemuda itu lalu kedua kakinya pun ia lingkarkan dipinggang pemuda tersebut.

Ciuman pemuda tersebut turun ke dadanya, pemuda itu menciumi setiap inchi tubuh putih mulus itu.

"Hyunghh," Youngjae menarik pelan rambut pemuda itu hingga akhirnya Youngjae mencium bibir pemuda itu, mereka saling melumat. Merasa tidak nyaman pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh Youngjae pada meja yang ada di hadapannya kemudian menindih tubuh itu sambil terus menciumnya dalam.

"Ahh~,, kau nakal sekali Youngie-ah" desah pemuda itu ketika dia merasakan lutut Youngjae menggesek miliknya pelan.

Youngjae pun bangun kemudian membalikkan keadaan mereka hingga kini pemuda itu yang berada di bawahnya. Dia membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu kemudian mulai menciumi dadanya pelan.

"Shit ! kau benar-benar mau menggoda hyung ya ? shh." Bisik pemuda itu.

"Mhh, ani hyungie-ah˙˙˙" bisik Youngjae sambil menciumi leher pemuda yang ada di bawahnya. Pemuda itu pun perlahan membuka resleting celana seragam Youngjae kemudian ia masukkan tangannya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang memang sejak tadi sudah tak sabar ingin disentuhnya.

"Mmhh˙˙˙hyungie-ahh nde ahnn,,seperti itu sshh..." Youngjae mendesah cukup keras hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kau suka ini chagi ?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menyeringai membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Hhh˙˙˙nghhh,,,sshhh,," hanya desahan yang menjadi jawaban dari Youngjae.

"SHIT !" rutuk pemuda tadi karena kegiatan favoritnya terganggu oleh getaran ponsel yang ada pada saku celananya.

"Kenapa berhenti Daehyunnie hyung ?" Youngjae tampak kecewa ketika pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitas tangannya di bawah sana.

"Noona mu menelpon." Jawab pemuda yang di panggil Daehyun tadi sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

"Ohh," entah kenapa tatapan Youngjae berubah sendu.

Daehyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya itu kemudian mengelus pelan pipinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Angkatlah hyung, jangan membuat noona menunggu lama." Ucap Youngjae

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Daehyun

"..."

"Nde, aku sudah sampai."

"..."

"Tentu saja Youngjae baik-baik saja hhehe."

"..."

"Nde, kami pulang sekarang."

"Kajja kita pulang chagi." Daehyun berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Youngjae yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kini penampilan Youngjae sudah rapi kembali.

"Hihihi,, rapikan dulu pakaian mu hyung, kau ingin ada yang melihatnya eum ?" kemudian Youngjae pun merapikan pakaian Daehyun.

"Gomawo chagi." Daehyun pun mengecup kening pemuda itu penuh kasih sayang.

Mobil itu berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah mewah minimalis dengan aksen putih yang dominan. Youngjae pun turun dari mobil itu sambil berlari pelan memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Noona, Youngie pulang !" teriak Youngjae begitu ia memasuki rumah itu.

"Kau sudah pulang Youngie-ah ?" sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang sambil memeluk keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Em ne, Youngie lapar noona."

"Ahahaha, mandilah dulu, noona akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kemudian wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menutup pintu depan karena ia tahu seseorang masih ada di luar.

"Noona !" teriak Youngjae begitu ia sudah ada di ruang makan. Kini ia sudah mandi dan berganti baju.

"Youngie jangan berteriak, pendengaran noona masih berfungsi dengan baik sayang."

"Hehehe mian noona, Youngie bantu nde."

"Nde susun ini di meja arra ?"

"Arra Ara noona."

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Eh, kenapa Daehyun belum kesini ?" ucap Ara teringat sesuatu

"Bisakah kau susul dia Youngie-ah ?" pinta Ara

"Nde noona," setelah itu Youngjae pergi meninggalkan ruang makan sambil berlari pelan menaiki tangga hingga sampai di ruang tamu, ia melewati pintu depan yang berwarna dark mahogani itu.

"Daehyunnie hyung, kata noona ayo kita makan malam." Kata Youngjae pada Daehyun yang kini sedang entah melakukan apa (?) di halaman rumahnya.

"Nde, lagi pula hari sudah mulai gelap." Daehyun dan Youngjae pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kajja duduk." Ucap Ara begitu melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae sampai di ruang makan.

"Yeobo, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi jalan-jalan, besokkan hari minggu ?" ucap Ara pada suaminya.

Kini Youngjae, Ara dan suaminya sedang duduk pada sebuah sofa panjang di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi dengan posisi Ara berada di tengah sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Youngjae ?" tanya suami Ara.

"Nan gwaenchana hyung hehe. Kalian pergilah jalan-jalan." Jawab Youngjae sambil tersenyum manis, namun senyuman itu mengandung arti lain.

"Jeongmal ? kau yakin Youngjae-ah ?" tanya kakak iparnya memastikan. Youngjae mengangguk imut sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ajak saja Jongup kesini Youngie-ah untuk menemanimu nanti selama kami pergi, dia kan sangat dekat denganmu." Ucap Ara

"Nde noona, nanti akan aku beritahukan pada Jonguppie." Jawab Youngjae

"Youngie-ah, apa kau dan Jongup pacaran ?" tanya noonanya

"NDE ? ANIYO ! mana mungkin noona !" jawab Youngjae cepat tanpa melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang menatapnya tajam dan penuh selidik.

"Ahahahahahahahhahahah..." tawa Ara pecah

"Jadi Daehyunnie chagi, besok maukan ?" tanya Ara pada Daehyun yang berstatus sebagai SUAMINYA.

"Emhh nde," jawab Daehyun dengan nada pelan dan terpaksa.

Tapi karena saking senangnya, Ara tidak menangkap nada terpaksa dari ucapan Daehyun dan Ara langsung memeluk Daehyun erat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya tersebut. Daehyun pun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala istrinya tersebut.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Ara sebenarnya Daehyun melakukannya agar bisa bertatapan dengan Youngjae. Daehyun pun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di belakang Ara dan tangannya itu dengan sengaja ia tautkan dengan tangan seseorang di pundak atas orang itu, kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

Nyatanya pemilik tangan yang Daehyun genggam erat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Youngjae yang merupakan KEKASIHNYA SEKALIGUS ADIK KANDUNG DARI ISTRINYA SENDIRI.

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Hai Me bawa cerita baru lagi, padahal yang itu aja gatau gimana, hehehehe...plakk .

Kali ini main castnya B.A.P hehehe... sumpah waktu pertama kali ngeliat videonya yang one shot live, Me bilang gini "sumpah ni lagu aneh bgt+mukanya juga serem – serem terutama yang rapper ( Yongguk ),," /plakk+duagh + dibacok Yongguk. Tapi pas ngedenger part nyanyinya Daehyun langsung bengong sambil bilang "sumpah suaranya berkarakter bgt, enak di denger, wajahnya ganteng + imut pula ahahahah" jadi deh tuh lagu di download haahahaa...udah ah malah curhat.

Review Please~

BBUING-BBUING bareng YONGGUK / plakk.. ;D

And then mumumumumumu :*


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Other Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P, Yoo Ara ( Hello Venus ), Kim Myungsoo ( Infinite ), Oh Sehun ( EXO-K ) dll.

Pairing : Official Pairs of B.A.P ( DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo )

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, School Life, Hurt/Comfort.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun tema tapi sungguh ini hanya imajinasi saya tanpa adanya unsur CoPas. :D

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

Ket : Ara, Yongguk, Himchan = 25 tahun

Daehyun, Myungsoo = 22 tahun

Sehun = 21 tahun

Youngjae, Jongup = 17 tahun

Zelo = 16 tahun

AN : untuk ff ini, Me sebenernya bingung antara mau diapdet apa ngga. Ini juga diapdetnya jam setengah 8 malem soalnya 'ehem'. Kalau mau baca ff ini ( emang ada yang mau baca ) bacanya malem aja hehehe atau kalau bacanya siang bagian 'ehem' nya di skip aja ya :) . Oh iya, makanya Me apdet ff ini Me mau minta saran teman-teman semua. Enaknya selama puasa ff ini apdet jangan atau ntar aja apdetnya pas udahan bulan puasa. Ditunggu ya jawabannya hehehe...oh iya hampir lupa dichap 3 BangHim muncul yeeeeee :D

Chapter 2

.

Jongup sedang bermain game di laptopnya ketika ponselnya berdering cukup nyaring. Dia pun mem-pause gamenya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur untuk mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas tempat tidur.

' Youngjae hyung is calling '

"Yeoboseyo hyung,"

"..."

"Kenapa malam - malam begini hyung menelpon ?"

"..."

"Aniyo, bukannya tidak boleh hyungie."

"..."

"Menemani hyung ?"

"..."

"Nde Jongup mau, memangnya noona hyung mau kemana ?"

"..."

"Oh, nde besok Jongup ke rumah hyung jam 08.00."

"..."

"Ne, cheonma."

Setelah itu Jongup pun langsung men-shut down laptopnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Saat dia akan memejamkan matanya entah kenapa bayangan pemuda tinggi itu menari - nari di benaknya.

"Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Moon Jongup" gumamnya di tengah kesunyian.

-Meanwhile-

"Haahh, kenapa mata ini tidak mau terpejam ya ?" gumam Youngjae.

Dia pun membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan memejamkan matanya erat - erat. Lama dia seperti itu, hingga perlahan rasa kantuk menghampirinya. Ketika dia hendak menutup matanya tiba - tiba pintu kamarnya yang memang tidak pernah di kunci itu terbuka pelan.

"Kau belum tidur Youngie-ah ?" ucap Daehyun yang kini berada di ambang pintu.

"Mmm," gumam Youngjae sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Daehyun berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Youngjae setelah dia mengunci pintu kamar itu, kemudian dia baringkan tubuhnya di samping Youngjae.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan ?" ucap Youngjae kaget.

"Mmm.." hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban dari Daehyun, karena kini Daehyun sedang membenamkan wajahnya di leher Youngjae.

"Hyung, bukannya Youngie tidak suka hyung begini, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti noona melihatnya?"

"Tidak akan chagi, noonamu sudah tidur." Jawab Daehyun.

"Oh iya, ada yang harus hyung tanyakan padamu." Lanjut Daehyun begitu dia mengingat tujuan utamanya datang ke kamar kekasihnya ini.

"Ne, apa hyung ?"

"Apa kau dan Jongup pacaran ?" tanya Daehyun sambil memegang dagu Youngjae agar pemuda itu menatap lurus pada matanya.

"Aniyo, tentu saja tidak hyung. Youngie dan Jongup itu hanya teman." Jawab Youngjae tenang.

"Mhh, benarkah ?"

"Nde."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Daehyun merubah posisi tidurannya. Kini ditindihnya tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Wae hyu-mmhh,,," ucapan Youngjae terpotong karena kini Daehyun sedang melumat bibirnya pelan.

"Mau kan chagi ?" tanya Daehyun begitu ciuman mereka terputus.

"Maksud hyung ?" Youngjae balik bertanya pada Daehyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ayolah, kau mengerti apa maksud hyung mm ?" tanpa basa - basi lagi Daehyun segera melumat bibir itu.

Youngjae merubah posisi mereka, menjadi Daehyun yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dijilatnya belahan bibir Daehyun pelan, Daehyun yang mengerti segera membuka mulutnya. Saat itu juga Youngjae memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Daehyun.

"Haahh..." Youngjae pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali di atas chagi mmhh,,?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang kini tengah menyeringai di bawahnya lalu tertawa pelan.

Daehyun memeluk tubuh Youngjae erat, kemudian Daehyun langsung menggulingkan tubuh mereka, hingga kini tubuh Youngjae berada di bawahnya.

Segera saja dirobeknya piyama yang Youngjae kenakan dan dilemparnya piyama itu. Ditatapnya intens tubuh Youngjae yang topless. Youngjae yang melihat tatapan Daehyun hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan hanya dilihat hyungie-ah.." bisik Youngjae sambil meniup - niup telinga Daehyun pelan dan terkesan menggoda.

"Jika itu mau mu chagi." Setelah itu dilumatnya bibir Youngjae agak kasar, Youngjae pun mengelus pelan punggung Daehyun dengan satu tangannya.

Satu tangannya lagi dia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Daehyun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Youngjae, Daehyun merasa semakin bersemangat (?).

Kali ini dihisapnya bibir kekasihnya itu, Daehyun memasukkan seluruh bibir Youngjae ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngghh˙˙˙ahh.." desah Youngjae tertahan.

Satu tangan Youngjae yang sedari tadi mengelus punggung Daehyun, berpindah meremas pantat Daehyun.

"Sshh˙˙˙.." desah Daehyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Youngjae.

Daehyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih mulus itu, dikecup dan dijilatnya leher Youngjae tanpa meninggalkan tanda, karena Daehyun takut ada orang lain yang curiga.

Ketika Daehyun sedang asik menciumi leher itu, tiba - tiba Youngjae menggulingkan tubuh mereka lagi ( A : guling2 terus dari tadi, serasa jadi kambing guling/plakk ). Menjadi Daehyun kembali berada di bawahnya.

"Hyung curang˙˙˙.." rengek Youngjae.

"Curang kenapa chagi eum.,, ?" tanya Daehyun.

"Buka bajumu hyung~,,,,"

"Bisa kau bukakan untuk hyung ?" bisik Daehyun sambil menjilati telinga Youngjae.

Tanpa menjawab Youngjae segera membuka kaus yang Daehyun kenakan dan dilemparnya kaus itu sembarangan.

"Eunghh, bagus chagi˙˙˙.." desah Daehyun saat Youngjae mulai menciumi lehernya.

Ciuman Youngjae turun ke dada Daehyun, ketika Youngjae hendak menyentuh nipple itu, tepat saat itu juga Daehyun membanting tubuh Youngjae.

Diciumnya kasar bibir pemuda yang ada di bawahnya, kini tangannya merambat ke bawah dan di remasnya dengan kasar milik Youngjae.

"Aahh˙˙˙mhh.." dengan sekali hentak Daehyun melepaskan celana piyama Youngjae.

Youngjae menjambak kasar rambut Daehyun yang masih mencium bibirnya hingga ciuman meraka terputus.

"Wae chagi ?" tanya Daehyun bingung

Namun dengan melihat tatapan Youngjae, Daehyun mengerti apa yang kekasihnya itu inginkan. Daehyun menciumi bahu itu lembut, namun tampaknya Youngjae tak puas dengan apa yang Daehyun lakukan.

Ditekannya kepala Daehyun lebih dalam, Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu menyeringai lebar sambil menatap mata Youngjae nakal.

Dijilat dan digigitnya agak kasar bahu itu kemudian dihisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan satu kissmark.

"Nde hyunghh begituhh˙˙˙,yeshh,,"

Tak puas hanya dengan satu hingga dilakukannya berkali – kali menimbulkan banyak kissmark di bahu yang dulunya putih mulus itu.

"Langsung hyung masukkan nde ?" tanya Daehyun

"Terserah hyung saja," setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Youngjae, Daehyun segera membuka boxer Youngjae.

Setelah itu diremasnya milik Youngjae hingga tegang,

"Mmhh, hyunghh~... cepat buka celana mu,," titah Youngjae

"Sudah tidak sabar chagi eumhh ?" Daehyun pun membuka celana jeans selutut yang dia kenakan, tapi dia tidak melepas keseluruhan (?) celana itu, hanya diturunkan sampai lutut.

Dilebarkannya kaki Youngjae, dibelainya paha putih mulus itu.

"Emut sebentar chagi, buat dia bangun.." Daehyun lalu menyodorkan miliknya tepat di depan bibir kekasihnya.

Youngjae pun segera menjilati milik Daehyun,

"Emmhh,,masukkan sayang..cepat.." perintah Daehyun

Youngjae lalu memasukkan milik Daehyun ke dalam mulutnya, digigitinya pelan

"Aahh yessh chagi, faster mmhh˙˙˙.."

Daehyun pun menjambak rambut Youngjae pelan, Youngjae mempercepat temponya hingga kini benda yang ada di dalam mulutnya setengah menegang.

"Cukup sayang,,"

Daehyun menarik kepala Youngjae pelan hingga miliknya terlepas, langsung diciumnya bibir itu lembut.

Dengan cepat Daehyun memasukkan miliknya kedalam opening Youngjae. Ciuman mereka terlepas karena kebutuhan akan menghirup oksigen.

"Shit ! it's so tight..." desis Daehyun yang mencoba untuk memasukkan keseluruhan miliknya, namun dia tampak kesulitan.

"Nghh,ssshh...cepat hyung.." Youngjae memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dia alami.

"Ne.. be patient baby..ahh"

"Mmhh,, make it fast hyung please˙˙˙..it's really hurt.."

Akhirnya dengan sekali hentak Daehyun berhasil memasukkan seluruh miliknya.

"Move hyung.."

Tanpa menunggu Daehyun segera menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan karena takut kekasihnya kesakitan lagi.

"Faster hyung please,," namun tampaknya Youngjae tidak sabar dengan gerakan Daehyun yang lambat.

"As your wish Youngie baby," Daehyun pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga miliknya tepat mengenai prostat Youngjae membuat Youngjae mengerang cukup keras.

"Ahh,,yeshh there hyung˙˙˙.. harder mhhh.."

Satu tangan Daehyun yang menganggur kini ia gunakan untuk meremas dan mengocok milik Youngjae dengan sangat cepat, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya supaya kekasihnya tidak merasa terlalu keberatan dengan berat tubuhnya.

"Yeshh like that hyung..."

Daehyun kembali mencium bibir itu, ia mainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Mmhh..eunghh,,"

Ciumannya turun ke dada Youngjae, dijilatnya nipple itu pelan. Youngjae yang tak puas segera menekan dan menjambak rambut Daehyun keras.

Dimasukkannya nipple itu ke dalam mulutnya, dihisapnya cukup keras.

"Eunghh,, more Daehyunnie hyung ahh~.."

Youngjae pun mendorong pantat Daehyun dengan satu kakinya untuk lebih mempercepat gerakannya.

Daehyun menggigit nipple itu keras hingga benda mungil itu membengkak dan tampak memerah.

"Yeshh, i like it hyung ahh,,"

"Hampir sampai ahh.." desis Daehyun sambil mempercepat tempo gerakkannya dan tempo kocokkannya pada milik Youngjae.

"Ahh mhh aku sampai hyungie-ah,, shh˙˙..."

"Nado chagi,,mhh.."

Mereka pun mencapai klimaks di saat yang bersamaan, nafas mereka terengah - engah. Daehyun kemudian mencium bibir Youngjae lembut, Youngjae pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Daehyun.

"Berat hyungie-ah,," ucap Youngjae begitu ciuman mereka terputus.

Daehyun pun mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Youngjae dan langsung menjilati cairannya yang keluar dari opening kekasihnya itu.

"Gomawo chagi."

"Ne hyung, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"Tidur yang nyenyak ne~ "

Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae cukup lama, kemudian ia kembali memakai bajunya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu sambil menutup pintunya pelan.

#############*#############

"Noona pergi ne, jaga dirimu baik - baik sayang."

"Ne noona hati - hati di jalan~"

"Ayo pergi yeobo." Ajak Ara pada Daehyun sambil memeluk sebelah tangan Daehyun.

Ketika mereka hendak menaiki mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah, tiba - tiba ada sebuah mobil ford fiesta berwarna putih susu yang memasuki halaman rumah mereka.

Pemilik mobil itu -Jongup- keluar dan langsung membungkuk kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"Annyeong," sapa Jongup sambil tersenyum manis ke arah sang pemilik rumah.

"Ne,,tolong jaga Youngjae ya."

Ara dan Daehyun pun lalu memasuki mobil mereka dan menjalankannya keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Ayo masuk Jong-ah," ajak Youngjae pada Jongup, lalu mereka pun memasuki rumah Youngjae.

"hyung, aku haus,," rengek Jongup begitu ia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Nde, kau mau minum apa ?"

"Apa saja hyung, hehe."

"Kalau begitu kuberi racun kau mau ?"

"MWO ?! ani,, aku tidak mau,"

"Hahahahaha..."

Sesudah itu Youngjae pun berlari menuju dapur sambil terus tertawa (?).

#############*#############

Jongup sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Youngjae. Dia menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 06.30 malam.

Karena bosan akibat terjebak lampu merah, akhirnya dia mengambil headset dari saku celananya dan memutar lagu dari ponselnya.

Jongup menumpukan kepalanya pada setir mobil. Dihadapkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

Matanya memperhatikan ke arah trotoar jalan yang dipenuhi orang - orang yang hilir mudik.

Ketika sedang menatap ke sembarangan arah tiba- tiba matanya tertuju pada suatu objek yang akhir - akhir ini sering dia pikirkan.

'Pemuda itu-'

Lampu berganti menjadi hijau, dia segera mengemudikan mobilnya pelan dengan maksud mengikuti pemuda yang dimaksudnya.

Langkah pemuda tinggi yang Jongup ikuti tadi terhenti di depan sebuah minimarket, pemuda itu masuk kedalam minimarket tersebut.

Jongup memarkirkan mobilnya di depan minimarket yang dimasuki pemuda tadi. Dia masuk kedalam minimarket tersebut dan langsung mencari keberadaan pemuda tadi.

'Itu dia' gumam Jongup saat menemukan pemuda tinggi tadi sedang mengambil sebuah susu kotak dingin. Pemuda tinggi tadi langsung menuju ke kasir.

Dengan asal Jongup mengambil sebuah barang yang ada pada rak didekatnya yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa.

Jongup sedang berada di kasir, tatapannya fokus pada pemuda tinggi dihadapannya yang sedang membayar susu yang dia beli.

"Selamat malam, mohon belanjaannya." Ucap noona penjaga kasir itu ramah membuyarkan lamunan Jongup.

"Ah ne ini," begitu Jongup memberikan barang yang dia beli tanpa melihatnya karena tatapannya masih fokus pada pemuda tinggi tadi, noona penjaga kasir itu tampak heran dan berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Anda yakin ingin membeli ini, tuan ?" tanya noona itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Akhirnya Jongup melihat barang apa yang dia beli dan matanya langsung membulat lucu.

' Ah... apa yang kubeli Ya Tuhan aku maluuuuu ' ratap Jongup dalam hati.

Nyatanya yang dia beli adalah sebungkus PEMBALUT UNTUK WANITA.

"Emm hehe, ini untuk adik perempuan saya noona." Jelas Jongup pada noona penjaga kasir dengan wajah yang memerah.

Noona itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan belanjaan Jongup.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya." Ucap noona itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu Jongup segera keluar dari minimarket itu dan memasukkan belanjaannya kedalam mobil asal dan dia segera mengunci mobilnya dan membiarkan mobil itu berada diparkiran yang ada di depan minimarket itu.

Jongup mengikuti pemuda tinggi itu. Saat pemuda tinggi itu membuang bekas kemasan susu kotak yang telah dia minum, Jongup berpura - pura untuk terus berjalan tak tentu arah.

Pemuda tinggi itu berbelok ke arah sebuah gang kecil yang cukup gelap dan terhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil sederhana dengan pagar yang terbuat dari kayu.

Jongup menyembunyikan dirinya di samping sebuah rumah namun rumah itu strategis untuk menguntit (?) apa yang pemuda tinggi itu lakukan.

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak membuka pintu pagar itu pelan tanpa menutupnya kembali. Pemuda tinggi itu mengetuk pintu dihadapannya pelan.

"Appa, aku pulang." Suaranya terdengar rapuh

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria paruh baya dengan wajah menyeramkan (?).

"Dari mana saja kau hah ?!" tanya pria itu dingin

"Aku pergi ke rumah tem-"

PLAKK

Belum sempat pemuda tinggi itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu langsung menampar pipinya keras hingga pipi putih nan mulus milik pemuda tinggi tadi memerah.

"Kau harusnya kerja, bukannya keluyuran tidak jelas !" bentak ayah dari pemuda tinggi tadi.

"Tapi appa, aku tadi mengerjakan tugas." Bela pemuda tinggi itu sambil menunduk.

"Alasan !" bentak ayahnya sambil mencengkram dagu pemuda tinggi itu.

"Sakit appa," lirih pemuda tinggi itu.

"DIAM CHOI JUNHONG !" dijambaknya rambut pemuda tinggi yang dipanggil Choi Junhong itu kasar.

"Sekarang cepat kau pergi bekerja !"

"Appa, cafe kan buka jam 8,"

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat pergi sana !" usir ayah Junhong sambil mendorong tubuh Junhong kasar.

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Hai.. Me kembali membawa chapter 2, bagaimana chapter yang ini ? anehkah ?

Ini chapter terpaanjaaaang bahkan katanya hampir 2.520 words, disini baby Zelo sudah muncul hehehe. Tinggal tunggu kemunculan (?) eomma appa BAP . mungkin muncul sekitar chapter 3-5 hehehe, soalnya masih bingung mau menempatkannya seperti apa nanti.

Balasan Review

matokeke : iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya:) .

yongchan : pertama baca komennya entah kenapa langsung ketawa pas yongchan-shi bilang Dae mesum sama brengsek. iya sama, tak tahu kenapa kalau setiap liat muka Dae karakter yang cocok ma dia emang kesannya mesum, playboy untung lu ganteng Dae. Coba kalo jelek hahahha/plakk. Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya:) .

Azura Lynn Gee : iya pasti langsung pecah tuh rumah (?). Makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya:) .

NavyDilla : Lay eomma, Me dimarahin,,( lari meluk Lay eomma/dibanting Suho appa ). Itu dibagian yang terakhir udah kejawab kenapa BabyZel nangis. Bales lempar uang (?).Makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya :) .

So Review Please~

BBUING-BBUING bareng Thehunnie / lah ? ;D

And then mumumumumumu :*


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Other Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P, Yoo Ara ( Hello Venus ), Kim Myungsoo ( Infinite ), Oh Sehun ( EXO-K ) dll.

Pairing : Official Pairs of B.A.P ( DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo )

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, School Life, Hurt/Comfort.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun tema tapi sungguh ini hanya imajinasi saya tanpa adanya unsur CoPas. :D

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

Ket : Ara, Yongguk, Himchan = 25 tahun

Daehyun, Myungsoo = 22 tahun

Sehun = 21 tahun

Youngjae, Jongup = 17 tahun

Zelo = 16 tahun

Chapter 3

.

Malam itu di sebuah cafe bersuasana glamour terlihat beberapa pelayan hilir mudik dari meja ke meja untuk mengantarkan pesanan ataupun untuk mencatat pesanan para pengunjung yang didominasi oleh kaum pria.

KLING~

Bel yang diletakkan di atas pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada pengunjung masuk.

"Selamat datang tuan, silahkan duduk." Ucap seorang pelayan sambil tersenyum ramah kepada pengunjung tersebut.

Jongup -Pengunjung itu- segera mencari tempat yang strategis untuk melancarkan aksi stalkingnya kepada Junhong. Ya, Jongup memang belum pulang ke rumahnya melainkan malah mengikuti Junhong.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya tanda memanggil pelayan. Kemudian seorang pelayan dengan rambut pirang yang di ikat serta berponi menghampirinya.

"Anda pesan apa tuan ?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Emm, lemon tea hangat saja dan cheese cake."

"Nde, harap tunggu tuan." Pelayan itu pun pergi dari hadapan Jongup.

Jongup mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana sosok pemuda tinggi yang menjadi tujuan ia berada di cafe ini.

"Kau manis sekali.."

Jongup mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara tersebut, dan dia menemukan seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat berpostur tinggi kurus nan tampan sedang berbicara pada Junhong.

"Emm, maaf tuan. Anda mau pesan apa ?" balas Junhong

"Kalau memesan kau saja bagaimana manis eum ?" balas pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Maaf tuan," lirih Junhong

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda eum- Zelo." Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Junhong atau yang biasa di panggil Zelo. Dia tahu nama Zelo karena membaca pada name tag yang dipakai Zelo.

"Eum ne tuan, maaf." Ucap Zelo sambil menunduk

"Aku pesan choco bubble tea dan tiramisu saja." Kata pemuda itu ( A : pasti pada tau kan dia siapa, siapa lagi yang suka sekali Bubble tea... )

"Itu saja tuan ?" tanya Zelo.

"Ah iya hampir lupa, aku ingin kau yang mengantarkan pesananku nanti." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Nde, harap tunggu tuan." Pamit Zelo. Setelah itu Zelo pun pergi dari hadapan pemuda pucat tadi.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Pelayan berambut pirang yang diikat serta berponi itu meletakkan satu per satu pesanan Jongup.

"Nde, gomawo noona." Ucap Jongup seraya tersenyum ke arah pelayan tersebut.

"Emm, maaf tuan saya ini laki-laki." Ucap pelayan berambut pirang yang diikat serta berponi tersebut.

"Ohehe, maafkan saya kalau begitu." Ucap Jongup malu seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

"Nde, gwaenchana. Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan." Pamit pelayan tersebut.

Seperginya pelayan yang disangka Jongup adalah seorang perempuan tersebut, Jongup mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang menggoda Zelo tadi. Ditatapnya intens pemuda putih pucat tersebut.

' Kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya ya ? tapi dimana aku lupa lagi.' Gumam Jongup ( Jongup ketularan lupanya Lay eomma tuh / plakk ).

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Ucap Zelo pada pemuda pucat tadi.

"Ah ne, gomawo BabyZel,,"

Ketika Zelo hendak pergi, pemuda pucat tadi segera menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat Zelo diam tak berkutik (?).

"Maaf tuan, bisa tolong lepaskan tangan saya ?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana eum ?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat tadi langsung menarik tangan mungil Zelo dan menyentakkan tubuh Zelo, hingga kini Zelo ada dipangkuannya.

"Kau tahu baby-ah ?, sudah lama aku sering memperhatikanmu. Kau sangat manis." Bisik pemuda berkulit pucat tadi sambil menahan tubuh mungil Zelo agar tidak memberontak.

"Maaf tuan, saya harus cepat kembali bekerja." Lirih Zelo dengan kepalanya yang masih menunduk.

"Shit ! apa yang dia lakukan,," umpat Jongup pelan sambil menatap pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah memangku Zelo.

Doe eyes milik Zelo kini berair karena tangan kanan pemuda pucat tadi mulai merambat menuju pahanya dan mengelus-elus paha Zelo yang ditutupi oleh celana katun hitam.

"Tuan, saya mohon jangan seperti ini,," ucap Zelo dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan.

Tapi ucapan Zelo hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda pucat yang kini tangan kanannya mulai merambat naik menuju sesuatu yang berada diselangkangan pemuda manis yang tengah dia pangku.

"Hiks tuan, saya mohon jangan,,hiks,,"

"Wae manis ? lihat bahkan teman pelayanmu itu terlihat biasa saja." Ucap pemuda pucat tadi sambil melihat seorang pelayan yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang pengunjung cafe ini.

Yah memang cafe ini, jika dari luar terlihat biasa saja tapi sebenarnya cafe ini pelayannya bisa kau jadikan sebagai ...yah kau tahu lah..

Tapi biasanya yang para pengunjung lakukan tidak lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Tidak pernah sampai berlebihan. Jika saja gajinya tidak besar Zelo sama sekali tidak mau bekerja di cafe nista (?) seperti ini.

Tangan kiri pemuda pucat itu kini mengangkat dagu Zelo, ditatapnya intens pemuda manis itu. Matanya menelusuri wajah Zelo yang nampak memerah karena menahan tangis.

Kulit Zelo yang berwarna putih bersih, doe eyesnya yang tampak berkaca-kaca meskipun begitu doe eyesnya tampak sangat mempesona. Hidung yang runcing nan mungil. Pipinya yang chubby.

Pandangan mata sipit nan tajam pemuda berkulit pucat itu kini turun pada bibir mungil berwarna pink milik pemuda yang ada dipangkuannya. Diusapnya bibir mungil itu lembut.

Sesuatu yang basah mengenai tangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Air mata Zelo terus mengalir hingga mengenai tangan pemuda pucat itu, membuat pemuda itu jadi merasa bersalah dan tidak tega.

"Maaf Junhongie," bisik pemuda berkulit pucat itu pada akhirnya lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi bermain di tubuh mungil Zelo. Segera saja Zelo pergi dari sana sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

'Kenapa dia tahu nama asli ku' batin Zelo heran

"Akhirnya laki-laki kurang ajar itu sadar juga." Desis Jongup sambil menatap sendu ke arah Zelo.

.

Keesokkan Harinya

.

At Youngjae's House

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar Youngjae ke sekolah noona."

"Eh, memangnya tidak apa-apa begitu Dae ?"

"Nde, lagipula kami searah. Begitu kan Jae ?"

"Ne hyung hehe,"

"Oh, yasudah kalian hati-hati di jalan ya ?"

Ara melambaikan tangannya pada adik dan suaminya, setelah itu ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal mengajar, itulah alasan kenapa tadi pagi Youngjae berangkat bersama Daehyun.

Ara sangat tahu kebiasaan Youngjae jika sudah terlambat bangun pagi, pasti kamarnya berantakan. Dan dengan sabar Ara pasti akan membereskan kamar adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Mata Ara membulat begitu ia membuka pintu kamar adiknya, kesan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sangat berantakan. Apalagi tempat tidur Youngjae, seprai yang tampak dibereskan asal dan bedcover berwarna baby blue yang terletak sangat miring (?) pada tempat tidur tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang Youngie lakukan semalam sampai seperti ini ?" gumam Ara di tengah kesunyian.

Dengan telaten Ara membereskan tempat tidur adik satu-satunya yang dia miliki, dari mulai merapikan seprai, membenarkan letak bantal dan ketika ia hendak membereskan letak bedcover tersebut ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa ini ?"

Diambilnya benda yang ternyata selembar kertas persegi panjang kecil yang sudah agak lusuh itu, ditelitinya kertas itu. Dan ketika ia membalikkan kertas tersebut matanya membulat kaget.

"Inikan struk gaji milik Daehyun, kenapa bisa ada pada tempat tidur Youngie ?" gumamnya bingung

Bukan, Ara bukan merasa curiga karena Daehyun tidak memberikan semua uang gajinya padanya. Tapi, yang Ara curigai adalah mengapa struk gaji yang bertuliskan Jung Daehyun itu ada di atas tempat tidur adiknya.

.

Meanwhile-

"Masih sakit chagiya ?" tanya Daehyun pada kekasihnya

"Mm, aniyo. Sudah tidak terlalu sakit hyung." Jawab Youngjae sambil tersenyum menatap Daehyun

"Benarkah eum ?"

"Ne, tidak sesakit saat pertama kali hyung 'melakukannya' pada ku hehehe."

Daehyun tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Youngjae dengan satu tangannya, karena tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menyetir.

"YA ! jangan acak-acak rambutku hyung~"

"Ahahahahahha, kau lucu sekali sayang~"

"Kita sampai hyung." Ucap Youngjae begitu mereka sampai di depan sekolahnya

Ketika Youngjae hendak turun dari mobil Daehyun, dia merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Eh, hyung wae ?"

"Kau lupa sesuatu sayang eum.."

Youngjae pun memandangi pakaiannya, seragam lengkap dan rapi. Ia pun membuka ranselnya tidak ada buku yang tertinggal. Lalu apa yang ia lupakan ?.

"Tidak hyung, semua sudah lengkap."

Daehyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri sambil tersenyum aneh, lima detik kemudian Youngjae mengerti apa yang ia lupakan.

Dengan perlahan Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Daehyun, hendak mengecup pipi kekasihnya yang manja itu. Ketika bibir Youngjae hampir sampai pada pipi itu, Daehyun segera menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae.

Mata Youngjae membulat begitu ia merasakan bahwa yang ia cium bukan pipi Daehyun melainkan bibirnya. Ketika Youngjae hendak melepaskan kecupannya, ia merasakan satu tangan Daehyun menahan tengkuknya.

"Mmhh,hyunghh..."

Dengan cepat Daehyun menurunkan sandaran kursi penumpang yang didudukki Youngjae hingga kini posisi Youngjae menjadi sedikit terlentang, langsung saja ia menindih tubuh itu sambil memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hyunghh, ahhnn...nghhh."

Desahan Youngjae membuat Daehyun semakin ingin untuk merasakan manisnya tubuh yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

Daehyun membuka jas sekolah yang Youngjae kenakan, lalu membuka dasi yang melingkar dengan rapi dikerah seragam Youngjae.

"Sebentar saja ne ?" pinta Daehyun begitu ciuman mereka terlepas

"Hhh, jam berapa sekarang hyung ?" bukannya menjawab, Youngjae malah balik bertanya pada Daehyun yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"07.20 am, hyung janji akan melakukannya dengan cepat chagi~"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya Youngjae malah melumat bibir Daehyun kasar, itu artinya ia setuju dengan permintaan nista Daehyun.

Mendapat respon baik dari Youngjae, Daehyun kini mulai membuka kancing seragam yang Youngjae kenakan hingga tubuh pemuda yang ada di bawahnya topless ( bajunya ga dilepas, cuman dibuka kancingnya aja oke ? ).

Daehyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher putih mulus Youngjae, hanya kecupan ringan memang. Kini tatapan matanya turun pada bahu Youngjae yang tidak mulus lagi, karena banyak tanda-tanda merah disana.

"Ahhnn, more hyunghh mhhh,,,..."

Diciuminya bahu itu lembut, satu tangan Daehyun mulai melepas sabuk yang melingkar dipinggang Youngjae, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mulai mengelus pelan nipple mungil Youngjae.

Dikecupnya lembut nipple mungil itu, setelahnya dihisapnya cukup keras dan digigitnya dengan kasar hingga benda mungil itu tampak memerah.

"Eunghh, cepathh hyunghh~" perintah Youngjae

"Ne, baby."

Daehyun lalu segera melumat cukup kasar bibir Youngjae, lalu ia mainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut kekasihnya itu.

Tangannya mulai membuka celana seragam, boxer, dan cd yang Youngjae kenakan. Diremasnya kasar benda yang ada dalam genggamannya hingga benda tersebut menegang.

"Haahhh, masukkanhh kedalam mulut mu hyunghh~" pinta Youngjae begitu Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"As your wish baby.." Dijilatinya milik Youngjae dengan cukup cepat, lalu ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Sshhh,,mmhhh, fas-fasterhh hyunghhh.." Youngjae meremas rambut Daehyun kasar

Daehyun pun segera mempercepat temponya hingga milik Youngjae sudah sangat mengeras dan mulai berkedut-kedut dalam mulutnya, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan klimaks.

"Eungghhh, Aku sampai Daehyunnie Hyunghhh..Ahnnn..."

Youngjae masih tampak terengah-engah setelah klimaks pertamanya, namun Daehyun segera menciumnya ganas sambil menyalurkan cairan kental berwarna putih yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh,," desah Daehyun tertahan saat dirasakan tangan Youngjae meremas dengan kasar miliknya dari luar celana yang ia kenakan.

Dengan sangat tidak rela Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya karena suara dering ponsel yang cukup keras mengganggu kegiatannya.

'Himchan Hyung is Calling'

"Yeoboseyo hyung" sapa Daehyun

"..."

"Aku sedang di mobil hyung."

"..."

"Hah sekarang ?"

"..."

"Mengapa mendadak sekali hyung ?"

"..."

"Hhh, ne baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

"..."

"Ne."

"Wae hyung ?" tanya Youngjae bingung

"Mian chagi, hyung harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Daehyun pun mengancingkan kembali kemeja seragam Youngjae, memasangkan dasinya, membenarkan celana seragam dan memasangkan sabuk nya kembali dan yang terakhir merapikan jas seragam yang dipakai kekasihnya.

"Masuklah nanti bisa terlambat chagi."

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih hyung. Hati-hati di jalan ya~"

Youngjae pun keluar dari mobil Daehyun dan berlari pelan untuk memasuki sekolahnya, ketika sedang berjalan pelan tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Jongup !" teriak Youngjae

Namun yang dipanggil tidak kunjung berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Youngjae merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan cara jalan Jongup. Cara jalannya lebih terlihat seperti seorang uke yang baru diboboin sama semenya/plakk bercanda ._.v maksudnya cara jalannya seperti orang yang mabuk alias sempoyongan.

BRAK

Youngjae membulatkan matanya begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, seorang Moon Jongup aka -pacar author (?)/plakk abaikan- baru saja menabrakkan dirinya sendiri pada sebuah tong sampah yang ada disampingnya.

"Jongup-ah gwaenchana ?" tanya Youngjae sambil membantu Jongup berdiri

"Ne, nan gwaenchana hyung hehe." Jongup hanya nyengir malu.

"Kau kenapa ? dan kenapa matamu jadi seperti mata panda begitu ?" Youngjae merasa heran ketika melihat lingkaran hitam disekitar mata Jongup

"Aku kurang tidur semalam hyung." Ya, semalam Jongup memang pulang sangat larut malam karena men-stalking Zelo.

"Dasar kau ini."

Mereka terus berjalan pelan hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di kelas mereka, Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya di bangku dekat jendela. Tak lama pintu kelas tergeser dan menampakkan seorang pria muda tinggi bermata sipit dengan wajah tampan yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna soft brown dipadu celana katun hitam.

Dia adalah guru bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas Youngjae, namanya Kim Seonsaengnim.

###############

Daehyun tampak terburu-buru saat keluar dari mobilnya, kakinya melangkah dengan sangat cepat. Dia membuka pintu kaca dihadapannya, lalu sedikit berlari sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati.

"Himchan hyung !" teriaknya begitu melihat Himchan sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan didepan sebuah ruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Akhirnya kau sampai, kau tahu ? aku hampir saja membenturkan kepalaku karena kau belum sampai juga, dasar Daehyun pabbo !" omel Himchan

"Haah, maaf hyung tadi ada sedikit halangan dijalan hehehe."

"Ya sudah ayo cepat kita siapkan semuanya."

"Nde."

###############

Suara bola yang memantul menggema di ruangan tersebut, namun yang lebih mendominasi adalah suara teriakan para gadis-gadis yang ada di sepanjang bangku penonton yang tersedia disana.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi yang mendribble bola kesana-kemari dengan cekatan melewati para pemain lainnya, pemuda tinggi itu berlari dengan sangat cepat. Sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan riuh dari gadis-gadis yang ada disana.

Pertandingan basket antara kelas X dan kelas XII Starlight SHS itu akhirnya selesai dan dimenangkan oleh tim kelas X berkat tembakan Three Point dari pemuda tinggi tadi.

"Kau semakin menarik Choi Junhong, kau harus dan akan menjadi milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh memiliki mu. Meskipun kau tidak mau, tapi akan aku pastikan kau tetap menjadi milikku." Ucap seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat berpostur tinggi kurus nan tampan yang tengah menyeringai sambil menatap Junhong aka Zelo -pemuda tinggi yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan basket tersebut dengan tembakan Three Pointnya-.

"Annyeong Oh Seonsaengnim." Sapa seorang siswi membuyarkan pikiran pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang tengah menyeringai tersebut.

"Ne," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Oh Seonsaengnim' tersebut

Kemudian pemuda yang bernama Oh Seonsaengnim itu pun pergi dari gedung olahraga tempat dimana ia sedari tadi menyaksikan pertandingan basket tersebut.

Oh seonsaengnim terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi karena sekarang kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai, ia berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ' Headmaster Room ' lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Setelah mendengar seruan untuk masuk, Oh seonsaengnim membuka pintu yang ada didepannya perlahan. Kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Oh seonsaengnim pada seorang laki-laki tampan berwajah angelic di depannya.

"Ne, silahkan duduk." Titah laki-laki berwajah angelic tadi

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Joonmyeon-shi ?" tanya Oh seonsaengnim pada laki-laki yang dia panggil Joonmyeon.

"Anda tahu kan, Wu seonsaengnim pindah ke China, jadi kami kekurangan tenaga pengajar untuk kelas X ?" ucap sang Headmaster aka Kim Joonmyeon

"Nde." Jawab Oh seonsaengnim singkat

"Ini perintah langsung dari Direktur Bang, beliau menyuruh anda untuk menggantikan tugas Wu seonsaengnim mengajar siswa kelas X sementara sampai kami menemukan pengganti Wu seonsaengnim. Apakah anda berkenan ?" jelas kepala sekolah

"Tentu saja saya berkenan Joonmyeon-shi." Jawab Oh seonsaengnim sambil tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Baiklah, kalau begitu anda bisa langsung menjalankan tugas anda sekarang dan ini jadwal anda mengajar yang baru." Perintah Kepala sekolah Kim sambil memberikan sebuah buku pada Oh seonsaengnim

"Nde, saya permisi."

Oh seonsaengnim melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah, kini tujuannya adalah kelas X-3. Kelas tersebut berada di lantai 2 di bagian ujung gedung sekolah ini.

Matanya yang tajam menatap pintu kelas yang ada di depannya, bibir tipisnya tak henti menyunggingkan seringaian yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Oh seonsaengnim membuka pintu geser yang bertuliskan kelas X-3 itu.

"Annyeong, kenalkan saya adalah pengganti Wu seonsaengnim. Mulai sekarang saya yang akan mengajar untuk mata pelajaran bahasa mandarin di kelas X. Termasuk kelas ini. Panggil saja saya Oh seonsaengnim." Jelas Oh seonsaengnim begitu ia berdiri di depan seluruh murid di kelas X-3

"Seonsaengnim, apakah anda guru baru disini ?" tanya seorang murid perempuan yang berambut pendek sebahu.

"Ani, dulu saya hanya mengajar siswa kelas XII." Oh seonsaengnim mulai mengabsen para siswa-siswi yang ada dikelas tersebut.

"Choi Minki."

"Hadir," ucap seorang murid cantik berambut pirang yang diikat kebelakang serta berponi

"Kau perempuan kan, tapi kenapa memakai celana ?" tanya Oh seonsaengnim sambil menatap aneh murid tersebut.

"Maaf seonsaengnim, saya ini laki-laki." Jawab murid tadi dengan wajah yang memerah. Malu sepertinya.

"Oh, nde maaf. Selanjutnya Choi Junhong."

Doe eyes milik Zelo yang sedari tadi menatap tidak percaya pada guru barunya kini membulat sempurna saat dia menatap mata tajam Oh seonsaengnim. Dan Zelo bersumpah dia melihat bibir tipis Oh seonsaengnim tengah menyeringai padanya.

'Laki-laki yang di cafe waktu itu, ternyata dia-' batin Zelo

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Hahahahha chap 3 datang karena permintaan (?) readers yang minta lanjut, jadi Me kembali dengan chap ini. Pada udah bisa nebak kan siapa itu Kim Seonsaengnim ( wali kelas Jae ), Oh Seonsaengnim yang paling kontroversi, sama Direktur Bang. Hahahha maaf kalau banyak menyeritain babyZel, soalnya yang kepikiran di otak buat nyiksa babyZel dulu/plakk digiling sama Zelo. Oh iya, rencana Me mau bikin disini BangHim 'ehem' pada setuju gak ? ditunggu jawabannya. Terus ini kepanjangan ga ?

Oke langsung saja balasan review

AlmightyVict : iya ini udah dilanjut hehe. Makasih udah review :)

Azura Lynn Gee : haha, entah kenapa Me kepikiran buat jadiin Jae kaya gitu. Soalnya kan Dae mesum kasian dong kalau Jae nya polos hahahha. Sumpah Me ngakak pas baca yang nyiram bunga itu. Makasih udah review :)

yongchan : iya abisnya mukanya muka orang mesum, hahaha. Masa setiap liat video B.A.P Me selalu ketawa pas liat muka Dae, apalagi yang di coffee shop gatau kenapa bawaannya ingin ketawa ngebayangin Dae di ff ini. Hahahhaha. Iya harus dilestarikan. Makasih udah review :)

NavyDilla : mereka ( BangHim,Sehun,Myung ) bukan cuman cameo ko, mereka nanti bakal berperan penting hahahha. Tuh yang diatas baru-baru keluar siapa ya ? hehhe. Makasih udah di bilang seru. Iya diusahakan cepet apdet. Makasih udah review :)

matokeke : iya ngenes soalnya Me suka kalau ngeliat orang yang mukanya imut-imut macem babyZel menderita hahha/plakk. Makasih udah review :)

Mind to review again hehehe ?

Mumumumummu :* :* :*


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Other Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P, Yoo Ara ( Hello Venus ), Kim Myungsoo ( Infinite ), Oh Sehun ( EXO-K ) dll.

Pairing : Official Pairs of B.A.P ( DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo )

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, School Life, Hurt/Comfort.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun tema tapi sungguh ini hanya imajinasi saya tanpa adanya unsur CoPas. :D

AN : Mian untuk ff Tea belum bisa di publish, soalnya belum dapet feelnya. Ide ceritanya berhamburan entah kemana. Hehehe

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

Ket : Ara, Yongguk, Himchan = 25 tahun

Daehyun, Myungsoo = 22 tahun

Sehun = 21 tahun

Youngjae, Jongup = 17 tahun

Zelo = 16 tahun

Chapter 4

.

At St. Mary Seoul International Hospital

"Haahhhh, syukurlah..." Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu ruang rawat yang ada di belakangnya

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tepat ke arah Daehyun yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua tangan berada pada bagian resleting celananya.

"Daehyun-ah ?" panggil Himchan

"Wae hh?" Himchan merasa aneh dengan nada suara Daehyun yang seperti setengah mendesah

"Kau baik-baik saja kan ? dari tadi kau terlihat tidak fokus. Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?"

"Hhh, i'm fine hyung. Aku pergi dulu shh."

Himchan menatap kepergian Daehyun dengan pandangan bingungnya dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat wajahnya nampak sangat cute.

"Sudahlah, dia kan pabbo,," gumam Himchan lalu pergi dari sana

.

Daehyun membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya, lalu menutup pintu tersebut. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu lalu memandang bagian resleting celananya yang menggembung.

"Haaaahhh, kenapa kau masih belum 'tenang' juga." Rutuknya

Kini wajahnya benar-benar memerah, buliran keringat mulai mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Daehyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang masih ada di ruangannya.

Diraba selangkangannya yang tampak menggembung, Daehyun membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkan celananya sedikit.

Daehyun mulai meremas miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang dikarenakan dia belum menyelesaikan 'kegiatannya' bersama Youngjae tadi pagi sewaktu di mobilnya. Tatapan matanya menjadi sendu, desahan-desahan kecil mulai meluncur dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Ahhh, shh Jae mhhh,,,"

Dengan mata yang terpejam Daehyun mulai berfantasy liar, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Youngjae saja membuat dirinya semakin panas.

"Ngghh, i need you baby..hhnn"

' TOK TOK TOK '

Karena masih fokus pada kegiatannya, Daehyun tidak mendengar bahwa pintu ruangannya diketuk dengan cukup nyaring.

"Hahh, Hampir ahhhnn, shh.." nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks

' TOK TOK TOK '

"Jung Uisangnim" panggil seorang perempuan yang merupakan seorang perawat dari luar ruangan Daehyun sambil mengetuk pintu cukup keras.

"Eunghh, sampai hahh, hahh."

Daehyun tahu bahwa sebenarnya bermasturbasi seperti ini tidak baik, tapi apa boleh buat daripada dia tahan seperti itu sampai rumah itu lebih parah lagi.

Menyenderkan badannya pada dinding kamar mandi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, samar-samar dia mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk.

Dengan cepat dia mencuci tangan dan miliknya lalu membenarkan celananya. Setengah berlari dia menghampiri pintu kemudian membukanya menampakkan seorang perawat dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Daehyun to the point

"Ah maaf, ada pasien yang harus segera anda tangani Uisa." Jelas perawat itu canggung

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat."

##############

At Zelo's Class

"Choi Junhong." Panggil Oh seonsaengnim lagi karena Zelo tidak kunjung menjawab

Oh seonsaengnim melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati bangku Zelo yang berada di belakang. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah berada tepat di samping pemuda manis yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Kini semua murid memfokuskan tatapannya pada Zelo dan Oh seonsaengnim.

Jari-jari panjang Oh seonsaengnim mengangkat dagu Zelo membuat wajah manis Zelo bertatapan dengannya. Dielusnya sudut bibir mungil Zelo dengan ibu jarinya. Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu sontak membelalakkan matanya saat melihat adegan tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab Junhong-ah ?" tanya Oh seonsaengnim sambil menatap intens bibir mungil Zelo

'Jika ku cium rasanya pasti sangat manis' batinnya

"Maaf seonsaengnim. Bisa tolong lepaskan tangan anda ?" suara Zelo terdengar sangat pelan

Oh seonsaengnim pun melepaskan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan acara mengabsennya. Selama kegiatan belajar mengajar Zelo hanya menundukkan kepalanya berbeda jauh dengan Oh seonsaengnim yang terus menatapnya intens.

"Pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Sekarang kalian bisa istirahat. Dan Junhong-shi, bisa tolong bantu saya bawakan buku tugas ini ?"

"N-ne seonsaengnim."

Zelo mengambil setumpuk buku yang ada di meja guru lalu berjalan di belakang Oh seonsaengnim sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Karena Zelo masih menunduk dia tidak menyadari bahwa Oh seonsaengnim menghentikan langkahnya serta membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Zelo.

BRUK

"Kau ingin memelukku, benarkan baby ?" bisik Oh seonsaengnim tepat di telinga Zelo

"Ti-tidak seonsaengnim."

"Hmm, kalau begitu jangan berjalan di belakangku."

Oh seonsaengnim melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Zelo mengundang beberapa teriakan serta tatapan bingung dari beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedang ada di koridor.

"Seonsaengnim jangan begini." Ucap Zelo namun Oh seonsaengnim tidak menanggapinya

At Teacher's Office

"Letakkan saja di meja."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu seonsaengnim."

"Apa aku menyuruhmu pergi ?"

Oh seonsaengnim mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruang guru, kemudian dia menyeringai. Sepi. Ditariknya tangan mungil Zelo menuju suatu ruangan yang masih berada di dalam ruang guru.

"Se-seonsaengnim lepaskan !" bentak Zelo panik

BRAK

Doe eyes milik Zelo semakin membulat saat Oh seonsaengnim menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu toilet guru sehingga mereka berdua terkurung di dalam.

"Seonsaengnim, biarkan saya pergi !"

Zelo mencoba kabur dari sana namun kedua lengannya dicengkram erat oleh Oh seonsaengnim, dia memojokkan tubuh Zelo antara tubuhnya sendiri dan dinding yang ada di belakang Zelo.

"Seonsaengnim saya mohon lepaskan. Sakit ."

"Sehun." Ucap Oh seonsaengnim

"Ne ?" Zelo menaikkan alis matanya tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan seonsaengnimnya

"Panggil aku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Itu namaku baby~" bisik Oh seonsaengnim yang ternyata mempunyai nama lengkap 'Oh Sehun' tepat ditelinga Zelo kemudian menjilatinya lembut

"Se-seonsaengnim jangan,,"

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Sehun. Sehun hyung."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung melumat bibir mungil Zelo. Dicengkramnya kedua pergelangan tangan Zelo diatas kepala dengan satu tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lainnya mencengkram erat dagu Zelo agar pemuda manis yang tengah diciumnya diam.

Sehun menjilati belahan bibir Zelo namun Zelo tak kunjung mau membuka mulutnya. Digigitnya pelan bibir bawah Zelo membuat Zelo mau tak mau membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan ini langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun, lidahnya mulai menjamah seluruh rongga mulut Zelo.

'Benar dugaanku, bibirnya sangat manis.' Batin Sehun

"Ahhnn, Se-Sehunh hyungh emmhh lepashh."

Zelo menggerakkan kakinya untuk melakukan pembelaan diri, namun kedua lutut Sehun menekan pahanya keras pada dinding sehingga gerakannya terbatas.

"Akhh..shit !"

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mautnya karena Zelo menggigit bibir tipisnya cukup keras, dia menatap Zelo tajam sedangkan Zelo masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar eum ?" Sehun menyeringai menatap Zelo

"Sehun hyung jebal, hentikan !" bentak Zelo sambil menatap mata Sehun dengan matanya yang memerah

"Jadilah kekasihku Choi Junhong."

Sehun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Zelo. Hembusan nafas Zelo yang menerpa wajahnya membuat Sehun merasa semakin menginginkan pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"..."

"Ayo jawab sayang~" tanya Sehun sambil menjilati bibir mungil Zelo

"..."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram dagu Zelo erat meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada kulit putih mulus itu. Itu pasti karena Sehun mencengkramnya terlalu erat.

"Kenapa diam saja ?"

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Sehun menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk membelai tubuh bagian depan Zelo. Tangannya berhenti pada sabuk Zelo, dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemeja seragam yang Zelo kenakan tanpa membuka kancingnya.

Mata tajamnya menatap wajah Zelo yang memerah. Zelo nampak mengigit bibirnya ketika tangan Sehun mengelus-ngelus pelan nipple kirinya.

"Se-Sehun hyunghh andwae,," Zelo menatap mata Sehun dengan doe eyesnya yang berair

"..."

Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, kini tangannya memelintir nipple kiri Zelo. Dia juga menekan selangkangan muridnya dengan lututnya.

"Nghh, Sehunhh hyunghh lepas." Pinta Zelo

"Aku tidak mau. Kau adalah milikku. Kau harus jadi milikku." Sehun menjilati air mata Zelo yang mengalir di pipi chubbynya

Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sehun marah, dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kemeja seragam yang Zelo kenakan. Sehun menjambak rambut Zelo kasar lalu mencium bibirnya ganas.

"Sa-sakit Sehun hyunghh." Gumam Zelo dalam ciumannya

"KATAKAN IYA MAKA AKU TIDAK AKAN BERBUAT KASAR PADAMU. KATAKAN BAHWA KAU MAU JADI KEKASIHKU CHOI JUNHONG !" bentak Sehun setelah ia melepas ciumannya.

"Hiks.. ne,, ne ,,hiks aku ma-mau hyung hiks." Ucap Zelo ditengah-tengah tangisnya

Zelo membelalakkan matanya ketika Sehun memeluknya erat sambil mengelus-ngelus surai dark blue miliknya lembut. Sangat berbanding tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ( soalnya seratus delapan puluh derajat udah banyak ) dengan perlakuan kasarnya tadi.

"Maafkan perlakuan kasar hyung tadi ne ? hyung menyayangimu."

Sehum mencium rambut Zelo lembut sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf, sedangkan Zelo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin, kau pasti lapar." Ajak Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Zelo erat sambil membawanya pergi dari sana.

##############

"Kau kenapa Jongup-ah ?" tanya Youngjae

Pasalnya sedari tadi Jongup tidak memakan makanannya melainkan tatapannya terus tertuju pada meja kantin yang paling pojok.

Youngjae mengikuti arah pandangan Jongup yang ternyata sedang menatap pada dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersama. Hanya berdua.

"Itukan pemuda yang waktu itu menabrakku. Benarkan Jongup ?" tanya Youngjae lagi

"Nde hyung." Akhirnya Jongup menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae

"Kenapa kau memperhatikannya terus ?"

"Ani."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya ?"

"Eh ? tidak hyung. Mana mungkin." Jawab Jongup dengan wajah yang memerah

"Wae ? sekarang kan sudah biasa seorang laki-laki menyukai laki-laki lagi." Ucap Youngjae

"Sudahlah lupakan hyung."

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya baby-ah."

Jongup dan Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, nampak salah satu dari pemuda tadi aka Sehun yang sedang membersihkan sudut bibir pemuda lainnya yang mengenakan seragam sekolah aka Zelo yang belepotan saus coklat dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilati coklat yang ada pada ibu jarinya. Sedangkan Zelo dia sedang asik melanjutkan makan kue coklatnya.

Sret

Youngjae memandang Jongup dengan tatapan bingungnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jongup berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

"Ya ! Jongup-ah kau mau kemana ?" teriak Youngjae

"Kelas hyung."

"Haahh, kenapa dia itu ? huft sendiri deh." Gumam Youngjae

"Annyeong."

"N-ne." Youngjae menatap pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya

"Boleh seonsaengnim duduk disini Youngjae-ah ? boleh ya seonsaengnim panggil begitu."

"Nde seonsaengnim." Jawab Youngjae canggung

Pemuda tampan yang Youngjae panggil seonsaengnim tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Youngjae dan mata sipitnya menatap Youngjae intens.

'Manis' batin pemuda tersebut

"Seonsaengnim ?"

"..."

"Kim Seonsaengnim ?" Youngjae melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah tampan Kim seonsaengnim yang merupakan wali kelasnya

"N-ne ?"

"Anda baik-baik saja ?"

"Tentu. Kau sendirian ?"

"Ne seonsaengnim."

"Youngjae-ah, boleh seonsaengnim meminta bantuanmu ?"

"Tentu. Bantuan seperti apa seonsaengnim ?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, bisa kah kau membantu seonsaengnim untuk memeriksa hasil ulangan siswa ?"

"Emm. Tentu saja bisa seonsaengnim."

"Gomawo nde." Ucap Kim seonsaengnim sambil mengusap rambut Youngjae tanpa sadar

"Ah maaf."

"Gwaenchana seonsaengnim."

"Jam istirahat sudah habis. Kembalilah ke kelas Youngjae-ah."

"Ne. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu seonsaengnim. Annyeong."

Setelah berpamitan pada Kim seonsaengnim, Youngjae pun kembali ke kelasnya. Sedangkan Kim seonsaengnim menatap kepergian Youngjae dengan senyum di wajahnya membuat matanya yang memang pada dasarnya sipit nampak semakin sipit.

"Kau semakin manis saja Youngjae-ah. Aku sangat berharap kau menjadi milikku."

-Sepulang Sekolah-

At Zelo's Class

"Ren hyung, Zelo pulang duluan ne ?" ucap Zelo pada seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik layaknya perempuan

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ne. Sampai jumpa di Cafe nanti ya." Balas pemuda cantik yang bernama Ren tersebut

Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas yang entah ada apa disana hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat berisik dari beberapa gadis yang berkerumun disana.

"Se-Sehun hyung." Gumam Zelo

Sehun berjalan melewati kerumunan para murid perempuan disana, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Zelo yang sedang diam mematung.

"Ayo pulang baby."

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Zelo kemudian membawa Zelo keluar dari kelas meninggalkan semua murid kelas X-3 dengan tatapan bingung, tidak percaya bahkan ada juga yang sedih entah kenapa.

"Hyung,," lirih Zelo

"Wae baby ?"

"Ku mohon ja-jangan seperti ini." Zelo mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun, namun Sehun malah mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kau mau aku berbuat kasar pada mu seperti tadi ?" tanya Sehun datar

"Ti-tidak hyung."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah menentang ku. Arra ?"

"Nde."

###############

"Hyung, mau pulang bersama ku ?"

"Tidak Jongup. Hyung ada urusan dulu sebentar, kau pulanglah duluan."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ne. Pay~"

Youngjae menatap punggung Jongup yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan khawatir, karena sejak saat istirahat tadi sikap Jongup jadi berubah. Bahkan ketika Youngjae bertanya kadang tidak dijawab. Dia seperti sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas, Dia berjalan pelan menuju Ruang Guru karena sepulang sekolah ini dia sudah berjanji pada wali kelasnya untuk membantunya.

"Annyeong." Sapa Youngjae

Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan Ruang Guru, dan menyapa beberapa guru yang melewatinya. Sepertinya para guru hendak pulang.

"Annyeong Kim seonsaengnim."

"Ne, duduklah Jae."

"Kita langsung saja koreksi hasil ulangannya."

"Nde seonsaengnim."

Kim seonsaengnim dan Youngjae sedang mengoreksi hasil ulangan bahasa inggris dengan serius dan tak menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"Seonsaengnim ini sudah selesai."

"Panggil saja Myungsoo. Jam sekolah kan sudah selesai Youngjae-ah, tidak usah terlalu formal."

"Ne ?"

"Ahahaha. Oh iya, rumahmu jauh dari sini kan ?" tanya Kim Seonsaengnim, mulai sekarang kita sebut saja Myungsoo karena itu memang nama panjangnya

"Ne, memangnya kenapa seon- eh maksud ku Myungsoo hyung ?"

"Kau mau hyung antar ? kasihan kalau kau pulang sendiri." Tawar Myungsoo sambil tersenyum

Youngjae terdiam. Dia bingung saat ini, apakah harus menerima tawaran Myungsoo atau menunggu Daehyun menjemputnya ? tapi sedari tadi Daehyun belum menghubunginya.

"Ngg, Myungsoo hyung. Aku pamit ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar ne ?"

Myungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tepat ketika Youngjae menghilang dari pandangannya, ponsel Youngjae yang terletak di atas meja bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Meskipun penasaran Myungsoo tetap menahan keinginannya untuk melihat pesan masuk tersebut. Myungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya namun ponsel itu kembali bergetar, namun kali ini getaran ponsel itu semakin lama menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

'Daehyunnie hyung ^^ is calling'

Myungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel Youngjae, entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa orang tersebut penting atau mungkin spesial bagi Youngjae.

"Maaf lama hyung."

"Ah nde gwaenchana."

"Sebentar hyung,"

Youngjae pun mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja, lalu pergi dari sana untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Daehyun.

"Jadi bagaimana ? mau pulang bersama hyung tidak ?" tanya Myungsoo saat Youngjae sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Mian hyung. Aku dijemput." Jawab Youngjae

"Ne, kalau begitu ayo kita ke depan sekarang." Ajak myungsoo

Youngjae dan Myungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan Ruang Guru, hanya keheningan yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka dari Ruang Guru sampai pada tempat parkir area sekolah.

"Em hyung, aku duluan ne. Pay~" pamit Youngjae kemudian berlari meninggalkan Myungsoo sendiri

Myungsoo diam-diam mengikuti Youngjae. Sekarang dia berada di samping gerbang sekolah sedang mengawasi Youngjae.

"Youngie~" sapa seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja turun dari mobil

Pemuda tampan tadi langsung memeluk Youngjae erat dan dengan tiba-tiba tanpa melihat sekitarnya pemuda tampan itu mencium Youngjae tepat dibibirnya.

"Daehyunnie hyung jangan disini !"

"Aheheh, habisnya hyung sangat merindukanmu sayang. Ya sudah ayo pulang."

Daehyun pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Youngjae, kemudian mereka pergi dari sana. Myungsoo menatap kepergian Youngjae dan Daehyun dengan tatapan yang biasa orang bilang cemburu ?. Mungkin.

-Malamnya-

At Daehyun and Ara's Room

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang kita ketahui sebagai istri dari seorang Jung Daehyun dan noona dari seorang Yoo Youngjae yaitu Ara baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya habis ganti baju karena kini Ara mengenakan piyama berwarna soft pink.

Ara berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang king size tersebut. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah seorang pemuda yang diketahui sebagai suaminya aka Daehyun yang sedang tidur membelakanginya.

"Daehyun-ah.." panggilnya pelan tanpa bermaksud membangunkan Daehyun dari tidur lelapnya

Tangan lembutnya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Daehyun pelan, sejenak Ara memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika mata itu terbuka, kedua bola bening itu menampakan berbagai emosi yang tersirat didalamnya. Sedih. Bingung. Sedikit Kekecewaan. Dan Kecurigaan.

"Daehyun-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" gumam Ara

"Sejak pertama kita menikah setahun yang lalu kau,,,"

Ara menghentikan ucapannya, dia merasakan matanya memanas. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat ingin menangis saat ini.

"Kau,, kenapa Daehyun-ah ?"

Cairan bening itu mulai menuruni pipinya, semakin lama cairan itu mengalir semakin banyak. Dia mulai terisak pelan, namun tangannya tetap setia mengelus rambut Daehyun lembut.

"Kenapa hiks, kenapa kau tidak pernah menyentuhku barang sedikit pun Daehyun-ah hiks."

Ara mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya yang serasa ingin meledak saat itu juga. Dia bingung. Sejak pertama menikah dengan Daehyun, belum pernah Daehyun menyentuhnya meskipun hanya sedikit.

Bahkan saat upacara pernikahan pun Daehyun tidak menciumnya karena suatu alasan yang Ara juga tidak mengerti. Hal simple seperti menciumnya saja tidak pernah, apalagi hal yang lebih dari itu. Entahlah Ara tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Daehyun pikirkan.

"Saranghaeyo Daehyun-ah."

Ara mencium pipi Daehyun lembut, setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Daehyun. Mencoba untuk terlelap meskipun sulit.

###############

"Aku pulang." Seru seorang pemuda tampan sambil menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Hime ? Hime-ah ?"

Pemuda tampan itu buru-buru melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya pada rak sepatu yang ada di samping pintu masuk. Dia merasa curiga karena tidak ada sahutan dari seseorang yang dia panggil Hime tersebut.

"Hime ? kau dimana chagi ?"

Pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur karena biasanya orang yang dia cari berada di dapur.

Dan benar saja orang yang dia cari sedang memasak di dapur. Pemuda tampan tadi langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang pemuda lainnya.

"Bang ! Kau mengagetkanku !" bentak pemuda manis yang sedang memasak itu

"Kenapa tidak menjawab ku tadi Hime-ah ?" Pemuda yang dia panggil Hime hanya diam saja

"Oh jadi karena ini ya ?" ucap pemuda tampan tadi sambil melepaskan headset yang terpasang manis ditelinga Himchan -pemuda yang sedang memasak tersebut-

"Ya ! Bang kembalikan."

"Tidak mau." Balas pemuda tampan itu sambil menjauhkan headset beserta ponsel yang digunakan Himchan untuk mendengarkan lagu sedari tadi

"Bang !"

"Aww, appo Hime-ah." Ringis pemuda tampan tadi karena kepalanya baru saja dicium oleh sendok sayur oleh Himchan

"Ya sudah. Cepat sini kembalikan Bang !"

"No. Jadi karena ini kau tidak menjawab panggilan suami mu sendiri."

Himchan hanya menggembungkan pipinya lucu sambil terus melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai suami Himchan kini membalikan tubuh Himchan hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Bang ! aku sedang memasak."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi pemuda tampan tadi langsung mencium bibir Himchan lembut, lengannya ia lingkarkan disekeliling pinggang Himchan. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bang Yongguk ! sudah ku bilang aku sedang memasak. Ish dasar menyebalkan. Bang Yongguk pabbo. Bagaimana kalau nanti masakanku gosong hah ? memangnya kau mau menggantikan ku memasak ? yang ada kau malah akan membuat dapur ini berantakan. Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana kejadian saat kau memaksa untuk memasak hah ? bukannya makanan yang tersaji yang ada kau malah menghancurkan dapur ini. Kau sudah lupa ya ?" ucap Himchan sambil menatap tajam pemuda tampan bernama Yongguk yang merupakan suaminya.

"Ne ne ne. Aku mengerti istri ku." Ucap Yongguk

"YAH ! aku ini laki-laki."

"Tapi kau kan memang istriku Hime-ah." Goda Yongguk

"Ish. Sudah sana cepat duduk." Ujar Himchan sambil mendorong tubuh Yongguk

.

"Bang, kau mandilah di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kita. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi ini saja."

"Hime tunggu." Yongguk menahan lengan Himchan yang sudah akan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

"Apa lagi ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja ? pasti lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Yongguk

"Kau bosan hidup Bang ?" Himchan mendeathglare Yongguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil membanting pintunya keras.

"Ahahahahahahha. Hime. Hime. Phuahahahaha..." tawa Yongguk lalu berlari menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Maafkan Me karena sudah menistakan babyZel, heheheh. Chap depan diusahakan lebih banyak menceritakan BangHim nya. Disini BangHim udah nikah terus rencananya Me mau bikin BangHim bahagi selalu. Tapi kalian mau ga kalau hubungan BangHim ada yang mengusik ? ada orang ketiga gitu pada mau ga ?

Disini rambutnya Thehun yang warnanya coklat bukan yang rainbow ya, hehe. Terus maaf Thehunnya jahat hehhhe.

Langsung saja balasan review

Azura Lynn Gee : iya betul, Dae ama Ara emang ga pernah NC-an. Lulu diperkirakan muncul di tengah-tengah chap hehe. Maaf BangHimnya gajadi piip hehe. Makasih udah review :)

AlmightyVict : iya betul sekali hahha. Emang dasar Dae mesumnya tingkat akut hahahha. Makasih udah review :)

DBSJYJ : beneran nyampe nangis ? kalau Me ngetiknya sambil ketawa gatau kenapa hehe. Iya soalnya Me bingung siapa yang mau dijadiin orang ketiga dalam hubnya JongLo. Pilihannya antara Sehun EXO sama Minhyun NU'EST. Eh yang jadi malah Sehun soalnya wajah nya ada kejam2nya. Kalau Minhyun wajahnya terlalu baik ga ada jahat2nya hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

heelii : hahaha modus danger, sekarang ( chap 4 ) tambah danger. Hehhehe. Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review :)

matokeke : author baik ko hehhe. Me juga ga nyangka/loh ?. Iya soalnya Me bingung siapa yang mau dijadiin orang ketiga dalam hubnya JongLo. Pilihannya antara Sehun EXO sama Minhyun NU'EST. Eh yang jadi malah Sehun soalnya wajah nya ada kejam2nya. Kalau Minhyun wajahnya terlalu baik ga ada jahat2nya hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

yongchan : iya ayo kita perbanyak ff DaeJae. Dae itu udah mesum, gatau sikon pula ( tunjuk yang bagian kisseu Jae di depan sekolah ). Makasih udah review :)

Kim Eun Seob : iya gapapa hehe :D. Makasih udah dibilang seru. Iya Ara noonanya mulai curiga hehe. Ceritanya panjaanng. Sebenernya yang pertama suka itu Dae. Hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

riri : tetap ikuti jalan ceritanya hhehehe. Dae kan dokter ceritanya heheheh. Makasih udah review :)

Mind to review again hehehe ?

Bbuing-Bbuing bareng Daehyun


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Other Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P, Yoo Ara ( Hello Venus ), Kim Myungsoo ( Infinite ), Oh Sehun ( EXO-K ), dll.

Pairing : Official Pairs of B.A.P ( DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo )

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, School Life, Hurt/Comfort.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun tema tapi sungguh ini hanya imajinasi saya tanpa adanya unsur CoPas. :D

AN : FF ini dibuka dengan adegan NC-an BangHim, bagi readers yang membacanya siang dan kebetulan lagi puasa pas bagian NCnya diskip aja ne ? :) hmmm tapi terserah readers deh antara mau diskip atau mau dibaca hehhe. Semua Me kembalikan ke readers semua. Dan untuk ff Tea besok atau lusa update.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

Ket : Ara, Yongguk, Himchan = 25 tahun

Daehyun, Myungsoo = 22 tahun

Sehun = 21 tahun

Youngjae, Jongup = 17 tahun

Zelo = 16 tahun

Chapter 5

.

At BangHim's Room

Himchan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang yang ia tempati bersama suaminya. Dia mengamati pemuda yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Bbang,"

"..."

"Bbang, kau sudah tidur ?"

"..."

"Ya sudah. Nice dream Gukkie-ah~"

Himchan mendekatkan dirinya pada Yongguk, tangannya terulur hendak membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Yongguk. Dia menatap intens wajah Yongguk.

'Tampan'

Tiba-tiba Yongguk membuka matanya lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Himchan dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Apa aku sebegitu tampannya sampai kau memandangku seperti itu Hime ?" tanya Yongguk lengkap dengan seringaiannya

"A-ani, ish menyingkir dari atas tubuh ku Bbang !"

Wajah Himchan tampak memerah membuatnya semakin manis. Dia juga berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Yongguk dari atas tubuhnya namun tampaknya usahanya itu sia-sia, karena posisi Yongguk tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau Hime ?"

"YAH ! "

"Apa kau akan menghukumku Himchannie ?" lalu Yongguk melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Himchan

"Mmhh Bbang hentikan,"

"Kau tahu Hime-ah ?" tanya Yongguk sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan

"Hmm ?"

"Bagi ku, kau sangat cantik Hime. Aku sangat menyukai aroma tubuhmu. Dan,,"

CUP

"Aku sangat menyukai mata ini." Yongguk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Himchan

CUP

"Aku sangat suka hidung mungilmu Hime." Kali ini Yongguk mencium pucuk hidung himchan

CUP

"Emmhh Bbang,," lenguh Himchan ketika bibir Yongguk mencium pipinya disertai lidah nakal Yongguk yang menjilati pipinya

"Dan yang paling aku sukai adalah,,," Yongguk menghentikan ucapannya, lalu bibirnya ia sentuhkan pada bibir Himchan.

"Saranghaeyo Himchannie."

"Nado saranghae Yonggukkie~"

Yongguk tersenyum lalu dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Himchan, Yongguk melumat bibir atas Himchan lembut. Himchan pun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yongguk sambil balas melumat bibir bawah Yongguk.

"Eunghh, nnhhh,,," desah Himchan saat lidah Yongguk bermain-main didalam mulutnya

Yongguk melepaskan ciumannya, dia menciumi sekitar rahang Himchan. Dikecup dan sesekali dijilatinya wajah putih mulus Himchan.

"Ahh, jangan terlalu jelas nghh Bbang ,," Himchan menjauhkan wajah Yongguk dari lehernya, lalu mendeathglare Yongguk

"Ne arraseo Hime.." Bibir Yongguk mulai mengecupi leher Himchan, dijilati leher putih mulus Himchan

"Eunghh Bbang mhh.." desah Himchan saat Yongguk menggigit perpotongan lehernya

Tangan nakal Yongguk mulai membuka kancing piyama Himchan, setelahnya ia lemparkan piyama Himchan. Yongguk mengigit bahu Himchan keras karena entah kenapa dia merasa sangat gemas dengan kulit putih mulus Himchan.

"Bbang ! pelan-pelan."

"Ahehe, nde Himchannie."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yongguk langsung melumat bibir Himchan lembut, dia menggigit bibir bawah Himchan lembut membuat Himchan memekik kecil.

"Ngghhh,, ahh Gukkie mhh.."

Tangan Himchan meremas rambut Yongguk saat bibir dan lidah Yongguk berpindah mengerjai nipple kanannya. Yongguk menjilati nipple kanan Himchan lalu menghisapnya keras membuat Himchan mendesah cukup keras.

"Bbanghh, mhh ahh sshh.."

Digigitnya nipple mungil itu berulang kali membuat benda mungil itu memerah, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menekan dan memelintir nipple kiri Himchan.

Ciuman Yongguk turun menuju perut Himchan, dijilatinya perut rata Himchan lalu Yongguk menghisap kulit putih itu hingga meninggalkan kissmark merah keunguan.

Yongguk terus melakukannya berulang kali hingga dari dada sampai perut Himchan penuh dengan bekas-bekas merah. Tangan Yongguk melepas celana beserta boxer Himchan, hingga kini pemuda yang ada di bawahnya full naked, lalu meremas benda yang berada di selangkangan Himchan lembut.

"Yah ! kenapa berhenti Bbang ?" Himchan tampak kecewa saat Yongguk menghentikan kegiatan tangannya di bawah sana

"Buka kan baju ku Hime-ah. Lalu kita 69 chagi~" bisik Yongguk sambil menjilati telinga Himchan

"Nghh ne Bbang~"

Himchan menggulingkan tubuh Yongguk hingga kini Yongguk yang berada di bawahnya, dia membuka kaus yang dikenakan Yongguk lalu menciumi leher Yongguk.

"Ne seperti itu Hime nhh."

Tangan Himchan dengan cepat membuka celana dan boxer yang dikenakan Yongguk, sekarang mereka berdua telah full naked. Himchan mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap junior Yongguk dan Yongguk menghadap juniornya.

"Ahh Bbang,,shh.."

Yongguk mulai menjilati junior Himchan lalu dengan cepat ia mengulumnya. Himchan pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Yongguk lakukan padanya namun Himchan nampak kesulitan saat memasukkan junior Yongguk yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil kedalam mulutnya yang mungil membuat pipinya menggembung lucu.

Himchan mengigiti pelan benda yang ada didalam mulutnya membuatnya menegang. Yongguk melepaskan junior Himchan yang masih menegang lalu lidahnya berpindah menjilati opening Himchan.

"Bbanghh, ahhnnn,, eunghh..."

Yongguk memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Himchan lalu dia menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur mencoba mencari sweet spot istrinya tersebut.

"Ahh, N-ne Bbang disitu nghh more.." desah Himchan lalu jari Yongguk pun terus menerus menyentuh titik tersebut cukup keras

"Sudah chagi, aku tidak tahan lagi~" ucap Yongguk

Dibaringkannya tubuh Himchan, Yongguk meletakkan kaki kiri Himchan pada bahunya sementara kaki kanan Himchan dia lebarkan. Yongguk merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kini dia menindih tubuh kecil Himchan.

"Aku masukkan sekarang ne ?" Himchan mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Tepat saat Yongguk memasukkan juniornya kedalam opening Himchan hal itu juga bersamaan dengan Yongguk mencium bibir Himchan dalam supaya istrinya tersebut tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan.

Yongguk melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung menciumi seluruh wajah Himchan lembut sambil membelai lembut rambut Himchan.

"Eungh Bbang, ssakit,, shh.."

"Ne, Hime..tahan chagi,,,"

Dengan sekali hentak akhirnya Yongguk bisa memasukkan juniornya ke dalam opening Himchan, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati betapa ketatnya hole Himchan yang meremas juniornya.

"Move Bbang nhh,,"

"Ne Hime.."

Yongguk menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, hingga hanya ujung juniornya tersisa lalu ia menghentakkan juniornya hingga menyentuh prostat Himchan.

"AHH Bbang, fa-faster please nhh ..."

"As your wish Hime.."

Himchan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yongguk, kemudian dia mencium bibir Yongguk lembut namun Yongguk membalaskan dengan melakukan french kiss.

"Hngghhh, Bbang ahhh yess nhh.."

"Your so tight Hime ahh, i like it."

Yongguk kembali menyentuh nipple Himchan, ia mengulum nipple itu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior Himchan. Saat dirasakan junior dalam genggamannya hendak akan klimaks, Yongguk langsung memelankan temponya.

"Bbanghh, ssakit .. let me cum eunghh.." rengek Himchan

"Together Hime.."

"Eunghh, ahh, shhh... hampir.."

Yongguk semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya, hingga dia merasakan dirinya akan klimaks. Dia mencium bibir Himchan lembut sambil mengocok junior Himchan cepat.

"Bbang ahh.. ak-nghh aku sampai mmhhh.."

"Na-nado Hime,, shh." Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah setelah mencapai klimaks diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Ready for second round Hime ?" bisik Yongguk sambil menjilati bibir Himchan

"NO !" teriak Himchan

"Waeyo~ ?" tanya Yongguk manja

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku ada jadwal untuk mengoperasi Bbang." Jelas Himchan

"Yahhh ..."

"Mian,, kita kan bisa melakukannya lagi lain kali Bbang~"

"Emm ne Hime,"

"Nah begitu..sekarang keluarkan 'itu' mu Bbang." Pinta Himchan

"Aku tidak mau ah, di dalammu hangat." Tolak Yongguk

"Keluarkan atau aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu memasukkannya lagi !" ancam Himchan

"Ishh. Ne ne ne."

Dengan sangat tidak rela akhirnya Yongguk mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Himchan. Yongguk menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua dan memeluk tubuh Himchan erat.

"Good night Hime. Saranghae." Ucap Yongguk sambil mengecup dahi Himchan

"Night too Bbang. Nado saranghae." Akhirnya mereka berdua memejamkan matanya

###############

At Youngjae's House

Malam itu di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa putih terlihat seorang pemuda imut berpipi chubby yang kita ketahui bernama Youngjae nampak menggeliatkan badannya, sedetik kemudian Youngjae bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Dia menuruni tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai bawah, dengan gontai dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dia menghampiri kulkas, membukanya lalu mengambil sekotak besar susu dingin rasa coklat.

Youngjae menuangkan susu tersebut pada gelas yang terletak di atas kulkas lalu meminumnya perlahan.

.

Daehyun bangun dari tidurnya, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping pada seorang wanita cantik yang sedang terlelap disampingnya. Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat mata Ara yang sembab seperti habis menangis.

"Kau kenapa noona ?" tanya Daehyun pelan tanpa berniat membangunkan Ara

"Haah aku haus,,"

Dengan langkah pelan Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat kekasihnya sedang meminum segelas susu coklat dingin di depan kulkas yang masih terbuka.

Daehyun melangkah kan kakinya sangat pelan hingga kini ia berada di belakang Youngjae tanpa Youngjae sadari. Kedua tangannya langsung memeluk Youngjae dari belakang membuat Youngjae yang sedang meminum susunya hampir tersedak.

"Ya !" pekik Youngjae

"Ehehe, kau kaget chagi ?" tanya Daehyun

Dia membalikkan tubuh Youngjae menjadi berhadapan dengannya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memeluk pinggang Youngjae.

"Hyung sedang apa disini ?"

"Aku haus Youngie.."

"Kalau begitu hyung mau ini ?"

Youngjae memperlihatkan gelasnya yang berisi susu coklat yang masih tersisa setengah. Namun Daehyun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Hyung yakin tidak mau ?, padahal ini sangat enak."

"Emm. Hyung mau sih , tapi..." Daehyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum aneh

"Tapi apa hyung ?" Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya imut membuat Daehyun menelan salivanya sendiri

"Tapi.. hyung ingin meminumnya dari mulutmu chagi.."

"NE ?" Youngjae tampak membulatkan matanya

"Ahahahahah..." tawa Daehyun

"Dasar Daehyunnie hyung pervert."

"Meskipun pervert tapi kau suka kan ?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae nakal lalu satu tangannya meremas butt Youngjae.

"Ahhh,,ngghhh Dae hyunghh,," desah Youngjae

Daehyun mengambil gelas yang dipegang Youngjae lalu meminum susu coklat tersebut dan langsung mencium bibir Youngjae dalam, menyalurkan susu yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Eunghh, mhh,,,"

Youngjae melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Daehyun, rasa dingin dari pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka di belakangnya membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Tangan Daehyun yang satunya lagi masuk ke dalam kaus yang Youngjae kenakan. Dia menekan dan memelintir nipple kiri Youngjae. Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas butt Youngjae kini menaikkan kaus Youngjae sebatas dada.

Daehyun menjilat bibir sexy nya yang serasa mendadak kering ketika melihat pemandangan wow didepannya. Dengan segera dia menjilati nipple kanan Youngjae lalu mengulum nipple mungil itu. Karena gemas Daehyun menggigit nipple mungil itu keras.

"Hnghh, yesshh hyunghh nnhhh..." desah Youngjae sambil meremas rambut Daehyun

Dengan berani Youngjae memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam celana yang dipakai Daehyun, lalu meremas junior Daehyun cukup keras.

"Daehyun-ah ? kau kah itu ?" panggil sebuah suara lembut

Youngjae langsung mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Daehyun dan menarik rambut Daehyun agar menjauhi dadanya. Dengan cepat Youngjae membenarkan kausnya yang berantakan.

"Eh noona."

Daehyun mengusap tengkuknya lalu menutup pintu kulkas yang sedari tadi terbuka sehingga Ara pasti tidak melihat kegiatan nistanya bersama Youngjae.

"Eh, kau juga disini Youngie.."

"Ne noona heheh.." Youngjae tertawa aneh

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Ara bingung

"Minum." Jawab DaeJae bersamaan

"Ahahahaha. Kalian kompak sekali."

"Lalu apa yang noona lakukan ?" mengganggu kesenanganku saja- lanjut Daehyun dalam hati

"Aku juga haus." Mendengar itu akhirnya mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama. Malam yang indah.

###############

At Starlight SHS

Parkiran sekolah tampak ramai pagi itu. Hampir semua murid perempuan yang melewati parkiran sekolah pasti berteriak atau berbisik-bisik membicarakan hal yang menjadi pusat perhatian di sana.

"Sstt, apa mereka pacaran ?" bisik seorang murid perempuan pada temannya

"Molla, aku benar-benar tidak rela..." rengek temannya

"Dia murid kelas satu kan ? yang suka main basket itu ?"

"Ne, haaahhh gagal sudah kesempatan ku untuk mendapatkan Oh Seonsaengnim."

Ternyata yang membuat booming parkiran sekolah adalah karena seorang Oh Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Zelo dan mereka baru saja turun dari mobil Sehun.

"H-hyung,," bisik Zelo takut

"Jangan dengarkan kata mereka." Kata Sehun datar

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya membuat Zelo mau tak mau mengikutinya. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pemuda bermata sipit yang menatap mereka berdua sendu, lalu pemuda sipit itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berada.

.

Suasana di sekitar sekolah nampak sepi. Tentu saja karena sekarang kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai. Semua siswa sedang berada di kelas bersama dengan mata pelajaran yang memusingkan.

Namun tampaknya hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada seorang siswa laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang.

Setidaknya sekarang Zelo-nama pemuda tinggi itu- bisa bernafas lega karena kekasihnya aka Oh seonsaengnim atau Sehun sedang menghadiri rapat yang diadakan di sekolah lain. Tidak semua guru, hanya guru-guru tertentu.

Zelo mengangkat kedua kaki jenjangnya ke atas bangku lalu dia tekuk lututnya. Dia menumpukan kepalanya pada lututnya dengan kedua lengannya memeluk kakinya sendiri. Dia menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Cairan bening itu meluncur membelai pipi putihnya, semakin lama cairan itu mengalir semakin deras seolah berlomba-lomba ingin merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya kulit putih mulus pemuda tinggi tadi.

"Hiks,,wae..hiks eomma ..bogoshippo.." Zelo berusaha menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya

Cess (?)

Zelo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai pipinya. Doe eyes nya menatap seorang pemuda bermata sipit yang sedang tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan dengan tangan yang masih memegang susu kotak dingin.

"Untuk mu."

Pemuda sipit itu medudukkan dirinya di samping Zelo sambil menyerahkan susu kotak tadi pada Zelo yang hanya menatapnya bingung. Merasa pemuda tinggi di hadapannya tidak memberi respon, pemuda sipit itu lalu menusukkan sedotan pada susu kotak itu.

"Ayo ambil lah. Tenang saja aku tidak menaruh racun di dalamnya." Dengan ragu Zelo mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk mengambil susu kotak tersebut.

"Go-gomawo sunbae," ucap Zelo pelan

"Nama ku Moon Jongup. Panggil saja Jongup hyung. Nama mu Zelo kan ?"

Zelo menatap pemuda sipit yang bernama Jongup di sampingnya bingung. Kemudian tatapannya teralih pada susu kotak dingin yang berada pada tangan kanannya.

Tangan Jongup meraih dagu Zelo menghadapkan wajah manis Zelo pada wajahnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap bekas air mata pada pipi chubby Zelo.

Zelo sendiri bingung, entah kenapa dirinya seakan tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar melepaskan tangan Jongup yang berada pada wajahnya. Zelo merasa nyaman ketika Jongup mengusap air matanya. Sentuhan Jongup terasa sangat lembut dan hangat.

"Kau sakit ?" tanya Jongup khawatir saat melihat wajah Zelo memerah

"A-aniyo hyung.." jawab Zelo sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Aku tidak akan bertanya alasan kenapa kau menangis. Tapi jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang menangislah. Jika kau mau, aku akan pinjamkan bahuku."

Setelah Jongup selesai mengatakan hal itu, dia merasakan bahunya berat. Ternyata Zelo membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jongup dengan kedua lengannya tanpa sadar ia lingkarkan di leher Jongup.

"Hiks,..hiks.."

Jongup dapat merasakan sekitar lehernya basah. Dengan ragu dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Zelo yang berada di hadapannya. Dia melihat bahu kecil Zelo yang bergetar hebat.

"Gwaenchana Zelo-ya."

Tangan kiri Jongup mengelus rambut Zelo kemudian turun mengelus punggungnya terus bergantian seperti itu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Zelo membuat tubuh mereka berdua menempel erat.

###############

At St. Mary Seoul International Hospital

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan di koridor rumah sakit, pikirannya tertuju pada istrinya. Ara. Yoo Ara. Dan kekasihnya. Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae yang merupakan adik iparnya sendiri.

Kadang dia merasa bersalah pada wanita cantik yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi istrinya. Daehyun tahu Ara sangat baik padanya, Ara sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Ara padanya ?.

Daehyun merasa dirinya egois. Dia sangat menyayangi Youngjae. Pemuda manis yang menjadi kekasihnya bahkan...

Jika kau berpikir Daehyun tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ara maka kau salah. Daehyun pernah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan istrinya tersebut, namun apa yang dia dapatkan ? hanya cacian dan wajah yang babak belur akibat dipukuli oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Hal itu membuat istrinya khawatir karena Daehyun memang belum bicara pada Ara soal dia hendak menceraikan istrinya itu. Untuk apa ia mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Ara jika yang dia cintai bukan Ara melainkan adik kandung istrinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah melukai perasaan mereka berdua." Gumamnya

"Jung Uisa !" panggil seorang perawat dengan sedikit berteriak dari arah belakang Daehyun

"Uisangnim gawat,,"

"..."

"Jung Uisangnim !" perawat tadi menepuk bahu Daehyun keras membuat Daehyun yang sedang melamun jadi tersentak

"Mian, ada apa ?"

"Keadaan pasien kamar no 150 semakin memburuk."

"NE ? baiklah ayo cepat." Daehyun dan perawat tadi pun berlari menuju kamar no 150

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Mian kalau chap ini jadinya kaya full NC hahahaha, dan mian lagi kalau banyak typho soalnya Me males ngedit sama baca ulang hehehhe. Oh iya makasih buat yang selama ini review :*

Langsung saja balasan review

cacingkawat : iya Dae emang gatau malu hahahah. Iya ini udah apdet hehhe. Makasih udah review :)

AlmightyVict : feelingnya bagus hehe. Iya babyZel jadian ama si cadel, kan Thehunnya maksa. Makasih udah review :)

MamaFreeze99 : bukan kesiksa lagi hahaha. Ditunggu aja siapa yang ngusik BangHim hahahah. ini BangHim nya jadi NC-an haha tebar bunga 7 rupa. Makasih udah review :)

yongchan : Dae emang mesum dimana-mana. Makasih udah review :)

heelii : iya Himchan eomma pura-pura gamau padahal aslinya hahahhaha. Abang Jongup sama author aja heheheh/plakk disate Zelo. Makasih udah review :)

NavyDilla : iiya gorok aja si cadel kita jadiin rendang rainbow hahahah. Ini abang Jongup udah mulai deketin babyZel hahah. iya itu Kim Seonsaengnim emang Myungsoo. Beneran gak nyangka ?. Makasih udah review :)

DBSJYJ : ditunggu aja nanti pasti babyZel ngerusuhin BangHim hahahah. Makasih udah review :)

matokeke : Sehun kan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan hahahha. Kenapa astoge ? sumpah Me ngakak baca kata 'astoge' hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

Liu HeeHee : makasih udah dibilang seru :D. Abang Jongup siap selamatkan babyZel. Mau babyZel NC-an nya sama siapa ? sama abang Jongup atau sama abang Sehun ? nanti pasti di buatin hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

riri : makasih udaah ikutin lagiii. Thehun emang akan melakukan apa pun demi apa yang ia inginkan hahaha. Beneran Dae pervertnya dapet ? iya ini lanjutnya lama ga ? sama-sama. Makasih udah review :)

youngie : ikhh :D Me langsung senyum-senyum liat pen name nya. BangHim happy selalu ko/ga yakin. babyZel nya disiksa ama Thehun heheh. Makasih udah dibilang seru. Iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review :)

Mind to review again ?

Bow bareng Jonguppie mumumumu :* :* :*


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Kim Himchan B.A.P

Moon Jongup B.A.P

Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Other Cast : Yoo Ara ( Hello Venus ), Kim Myungsoo ( Infinite ), Oh Sehun ( EXO-K ), Xi Luhan ( EXO-M ), Hwang Minhyun ( NU'EST ) dll.

Pairing : Official Pairs of B.A.P ( DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo )

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, School Life, Hurt/Comfort.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun tema tapi sungguh ini hanya imajinasi saya tanpa adanya unsur CoPas. :D

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

.

Ket : Ara, Yongguk, Himchan, Luhan = 25 tahun

Daehyun, Myungsoo = 22 tahun

Sehun, Minhyun = 21 tahun

Youngjae, Jongup = 17 tahun

Zelo = 16 tahun

Chapter 6

.

At St. Mary Seoul International Hospital

"Detak jantung pasien melemah uisa !" pekik seorang perempuan yang merupakan seorang perawat pada seorang pemuda tampan yang dia panggil uisa.

"Ya, cepat bawa sampel darahnya ke lab. Serahkan hasilnya sesegera mungkin pada ku. Mengerti ?" ucap seorang pemuda tampan sambil menyerahkan sampel darah seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring di ranjang putih kepada seorang perawat laki-laki.

"Ne, uisa." Perawat laki-laki itu pun berlari keluar ruangan dengan no 150 tersebut

"Anda pasti bisa bertahan. Percayalah pada kami." Kata pemuda tampan yang ternyata seorang dokter itu

"U-uisa,,hh,," panggil wanita yang sedang terbaring di ranjang tersebut

"Ne ?"

"Apa aku hh akan pergi sekarang ?" nampak cairan bening mengalir menuruni pelipisnya yang pucat dengan sedikit bercak kecoklatan

"Mwo ? tidak, tentu saja anda pasti bisa bertahan Nyonya." Jawab Daehyun cepat

"Hh ak-aku ingin melihatnya .." wanita yang masih nampak cantik tadi mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang gelap tanpa ada cahaya matahari yang menyinari

"Matahari ?" tanya Daehyun cepat

"Hh aku.. ingin me-melihat anakku.. hh.." nafas wanita itu nampak putus-putus

"Ne ? jika anda mau saya akan memanggilnya kemari."

"Hah,,.. aku ..juga ti-tidak tahu dimana dia.."

"Ah, mian Nyonya.."

"Dimana dia hh ?"

"Nugu ?" tanya Daehyun bingung

"Dokter yang hh ..biasanya me-menanganiku ...bersama anda uisa hh.."

"Apa yang anda maksud Himchan hyung. Dokter Kim ?" tanya Daehyun lagi

"Haahh,, dia.. mengingatkanku hh.. pada anakku..hh..hh.. kulit mereka yang ..hh putih.. dia sangat hh...cantik..hhh..hhh." kata wanita cantik itu

Kedua bola mata indahnya nampak menerawang bagaimana rupa anaknya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Tak tahu kah wanita itu saat dia mengatakan kata 'kulit mereka yang putih' raut wajah Daehyun langsung menjadi aneh seperti tidak suka.

"_Daehyunnie hyung ?" panggil Youngjae _

"_Ne baby ?"_

_Daehyun membelai paha putih mulus Youngjae yang terekspos sempurna karena Youngjae hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih tipis milik Daehyun yang nampak kebesaran ditubuhnya. Saat ini posisi Youngjae sedang duduk dipangkuan Daehyun._

"_Kenapa aku baru sadar ya..." gumam Youngjae sambil mengamati wajah lalu tangan kemudian tubuh Daehyun yang topless dan bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya tertutupi selimut tebal._

"_Aku baru sadar kalau kulitmu tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan hyungie~" lanjut Youngjae_

"_Maksudmu ?" entah kenapa perasaan Daehyun mengatakan bahwa topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan nantinya akan menyinggung dirinya _

"_Warna kulitmu hyungie, warna kulitmu tidak putih seperti orang Korea kebanyakan. Mmmm,, warna kulitmu kecoklatan emm istilahnya tan skin. Hihihihi.." _

_Youngjae terkikik geli sambil membandingkan tangannya dengan tangan Daehyun. Kau tahu ? warna kulit mereka memang kontras. Yang satu putih mulus kulit seorang Yoo Youngjae tentunya. Dan kulit Daehyun yang memang kecoklatan._ _Tidak sadarkah jika kau Yoo Youngjae bahwa raut wajah kekasihmu itu menjadi aneh. _

"_Mmm, meskipun warna kulitmu gelap... Tapi aku sangat menyukainya hyung~ kau jadi terlihat sexy hehehe..." bisik Youngjae ditelinga Daehyun_

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya kesal tersebut lalu menatap kulit putih atau bahkan sangat putih milik wanita yang sudah lama menjadi pasiennya itu. Sayang sekali kini kulit putih itu dipenuhi bercak-bercak kecoklatan seperti luka bakar.

###############

"Sudah merasa lebih baik ?" tanya Jongup pada pemuda tinggi yang ada dipelukannya

"Mian sunbae." Pemuda tinggi itu menunduk

"Sudah hyung bilang kan panggil hyung saja."

"Emm ne mian hyung."

"Jangan minta maaf terus Zelo-ya." Jongup pun mengacak surai dark blue milik Zelo

"Ne hyung, mi-" ucapan Zelo terpotong karena Jongup meletakan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungilnya

"Hyung sudah bilangkan jangan minta maaf. Rasanya hyung sudah jadi kakak kelas yang jahat disini." Raut wajah Jongup pura-pura sedih

"Hyung.." panggil Zelo pelan

"Hmm ?"

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo."

Zelo merasa tidak enak pada pemuda sipit dihadapannya. Zelo bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau jas seragam Jongup jadi basah akibat air matanya. Zelo juga bingung kenapa Jongup begitu baik padanya.

"Gwaenchana."Jawab Jongup sambil tersenyum manis

"Yahhh,, susunya jadi tidak dingin lagi." Ucap Jongup mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Kau mau hyung belikan yang baru Zelo-ya ?" tawar Jongup

"Eh ? aniya. Gwaenchana. Ini masih bisa diminum." Tolak Zelo halus lalu dengan segera meminum susu kotak yang sedari tadi digenggamnya

"Mmm, apakah kau sangat suka susu Zelo-ya ?" tanya Jongup sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku dibelakangnya

"Ngg..." Zelo mengangguk sambil bergumam tidak jelas karena bibir mungilnya masih sibuk berciuman dengan sedotan (?)

'So Cute...' pikir Jongup

"Kau juga sudah lama bermain basket ?" kepo amat nih abang Jongup, Zelo hanya mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan dua kegiatan favoritmu lagi Zelo-ya." Ucap Jongup datar

"Eh ? Wae ?" doe eyes Zelo tampak membulat bingung dengan perkataan Jongup

"Kau kan sudah sangat tinggi Zelo-ya. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti meminum susu dan bermain basket. Sebelum kau jadi semakin tinggi."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bertambah tinggi, bukannya itu bagus ya ?" Zelo memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Haaahhhh. Kan kasihan pacarmu nanti jika kau semakin tinggi saja. Bagaimana kalau misalnya kau mendapatkan kekasih yang bertubuh tidak lebih tinggi darimu." Jelas Jongup ( A : Hahahahhahahahhaha/plakk dirajam Jonguppie hyung )

"Mmmm... itu bukan masalah menurutku hyung." Jawab Zelo jujur

Meskipun mereka baru bertemu dalam artian bisa mengobrol seperti ini, tapi Zelo merasa nyaman dengan Jongup.

"Apa kau mau kembali ke kelas sekarang ?" tanya Jongup pada Zelo

"Ngg.. nanti saja saat jam istirahat hyung." Jawab Zelo

"Kalau begitu ku temani sampai jam istirahat di sini."

"NE ? jangan hyung, sebaiknya hyung kembali saja ke kelas sekarang."

"Hmm, jadi kau mengusirku Zelo-ya ?"

"Eh, aniyo..hah terserah hyung saja."

###############

"Myungsoo hyung, setelah ini kau ada jadwal mengajar ?" tanya Sehun pada pemuda sipit disampingnya

"Hanya satu kelas setelah jam pelajaran pertama selesai aku rasa sebentar lagi, Wae Sehun-ah ?" tanya Myungsoo balik

"Di kelas mana hyung ?"

"Mmm kelas X-3."

'Itu kan kelas baby Junhongie.' Batin Sehun tanpa sadar dia bersmirk ria

"Sehun-ah, gwaenchanayo ? kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu ?" Myungsoo merinding sendiri melihat smirk Sehun yang begitu menyeramkan

"Fine." Jawab sehun singkat sambil kembali memasang poker face andalannya

"Kalau begitu hyung duluan Sehun-ah."

Myungsoo berlari pelan menuju ruang guru setelah dia mendengar bel tanda pergantian pelajaran. Dia dan beberapa guru lainnya baru saja kembali dari rapat yang diadakan di sekolah lain.

.

"Annyeong." Sapa Myungsoo begitu ia sampai dikelas X-3

"Annyeong seonsaengnim~" jawab semua murid kompak

"Kalian siap dengan materi pelajaran hari ini ?"

"Ne~"

"Hari ini kita akan menonton sebuah film berbahasa inggris tanpa terjemahan."

"MWO ?"

"Ahahaha.. gwaenchana. Dan-"

Ucapan Myungsoo terhenti ketika tatapan matanya teralih pada bangku belakang. Kosong. Hanya ada sebuah tas yang tergeletak manis di atas meja.

"Bangku siapa ?" tanya Myungsoo pada seorang murid berparas cantik yang duduk di depan bangku yang kosong tersebut

"Bangku milik Junhong, seonsaengnim." Jawab Ren- murid berparas cantik tadi

"Lalu kemana dia ?"

"Maaf seonsaengnim, saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi tadi wajahnya kelihatan sangat pucat."

"Pucat ? mungkin dia sakit. Ya sudah sehabis pelajaran saya usai coba kau cari dia di ruang kesehatan."

"Nde seonsaengnim."

###############

"Huft, kemana si Jongup pabbo itu..." gumam Youngjae bete

Kini dia sedang berjalan menuju kantin sendirian. Bukan. Bukan dia tidak punya teman selain Jongup, hanya saja dia merasa nyaman ketika bersama Jongup.

"Eh ? bukankah itu Jongup.."

Youngjae memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas apakah itu Jongup atau bukan. Karena penasaran Youngjae pun mengikuti langkah dua orang pemuda itu. Yang satu tinggi yang satu tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Bukankah itu pemuda tinggi yang waktu itu menabrakku ya ? sejak kapan Jongup dekat dengannya."

Mata Youngjae terbelalak ketika melihat Jongup mencubit pelan hidung mungil Zelo, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Jika orang yang melihat mereka sekilas, maka pasti akan berpikir bahwa Jongup dan Zelo itu berpacaran.

"Hyung pergi dulu ya Zelo-ya. Jangan menangis lagi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jongup segera pergi dari sana

"Youngjae hyung !"

"E-eh ..." Youngjae cengo karena tiba-tiba Jongup sudah ada di hadapannya

"Kau kenapa hyung ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Moon. Oh iya, sejak kapan kau dan pemuda tinggi itu dekat ?" tanya Youngjae to the point

"Eh ? Kau melihatnya hyung ?" wajah Jongup tampak memerah

"Siapa yang tidak melihatnya, aku yakin semua orang melihatnya. Kalian pacaran ya ?"

"Ani..."

"Ah, tapi kau menyukainya ya ?" goda Youngjae

"Ish sudahlah hyung. Kenapa jadi membicarakan ini."

"Ayo ke kantin hyung, aku lapar." Lanjut Jongup dengan wajah memerah sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae cepat

"YA. Moon Jongup !" teriak Youngjae

.

"Jonguppie hyung~" gumam Zelo pelan tanpa sadar

GREP

"BabyZel..."

Tubuh Zelo bergetar pelan saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas orang itu mengenai telinga Zelo. Beberapa teriakan murid perempuan mulai terdengar nyaring karena melihat adegan tersebut.

"Se-Sehun hyung..." lirih Zelo

"Ne ini hyung baby."

Sehun menarik tangan mungil Zelo pergi dari sana. Zelo sendiri hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Sehun yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Kenapa Zelo tidak memberontak saja ? kau masih ingatkan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun tidak suka ditentang.

"Kita mau kemana hyung ?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu baby."

Tatapan Zelo tertuju pada pintu didepannya. Entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Sehun membuka pintu tersebut, lalu menarik Zelo untuk ikut dengannnya. Tak lupa dia mengunci pintu tersebut agar tidak ada orang lain yang masuk.

"H-hyung, kenapa pintunya dikunci ?"

"Supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu kegiatan kita berdua baby~"

"Tapi-"

"Kenapa ? kau mau menentangku ?" Sehun menatap Zelo tajam

Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya pada satu-satunya kursi yang ada disana, kemudian dia menarik tubuh kecil Zelo agar duduk di depannya. Jari-jari panjangnya mengelus pipi chubby Zelo.

"Kau sangat cantik Junhongie~"

Sehun menumpukan dagunya dibahu kecil Zelo sambil menatap intens wajah Zelo dari samping, karena posisi Zelo yang membelakanginya. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Zelo menghadapkan wajah imut Zelo kearahnya. Tatapan Sehun tertuju pada bibir mungil Zelo.

"H-hyung, apa yang hyung laku-emmphh.."

Ucapan Zelo terpotong karena Sehun tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Sehun melumat bibir atas Zelo lembut, dia juga menjilati bibir mungil Zelo pelan.

"Emmhh..ahh.." desah Zelo tertahan

Mendengar desahan Zelo, membuat Sehun semakin berani. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Zelo cukup keras berulang kali membuat jari-jari mungil Zelo meremas rambutnya. Tangan kiri Sehun membuka kancing jas seragam Zelo cepat. Setelah itu Sehun membuka paksa dasi Zelo.

Saat tangannya hendak membuka kancing seragam yang Zelo kenakan, Sehun merasakan tangan kanan Zelo menahan tangannya membuat Sehun terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Wae ?" tanya Sehun dingin sambil menatap Zelo tajam

"Ku mohon ja-jangan hyung.." lirih Zelo sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena tak berani menatap mata Sehun

"Baiklah. Dan tadi selama aku pergi, kau tidak berbuat macam-macam kan ?" tanya Sehun datar

DEG

Zelo bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Jika ia jujur sudah dipastikan Sehun marah padanya. Akhirnya Zelo lebih memilih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab ?" tanya Sehun sambil menciumi leher jenjang Zelo

"A-aku.."

"Sudahlah hyung percaya bahwa kau tidak mungkin macam-macam."

###############

"Jadi bagaimana untuk pengganti Wu seonsaengnim, Joonmyeon-shi ?" tanya Yongguk

"Sesuai perintah anda, untuk sementara ini Oh seonsaengnim yang menggantikannya." Jawab Joonmyeon sopan

"Baguslah. Segera cari koneksi dengan beberapa sekolah di China. Dan temukan yang terbaik Joonmyeon-shi."

"Baik sajangnim."

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri sajangnim." Lanjut Joonmyeon

"Ne silahkan."

Begitu Joonmyeon pergi dari ruangan tersebut, Yongguk langsung membuka laci meja kerjanya. Dia menatap sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dan seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Dia menatap sebuah tulisan yang tertera di balik foto tersebut.

"Hyoyeon eomma.." gumam Yongguk

###############

"Youngie hyung, aku pulang duluan ne. Eomma menyuruhku untuk segera pulang." Kata Jongup yang nampak terburu-buru

"Ne, hati-hati Jonguppie~"

"Youngjae oppa, mau pulang bersamaku tidak ?" tanya seorang murid perempuan cantik berambut panjang kepada Youngjae

"Mian Krystal-ah, aku pulang sendiri saja." Jawab Youngjae

"Eh ? wae oppa ?" tanya Krystal manja

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku beli dulu."

"Aku akan menemanimu oppa~" Krystal bergelayut manja dilengan Youngjae dengan kepala bersandar dibahu Youngjae

"Sebentar Krystal-ah." Youngjae mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku celananya

From : Daehyunnie hyung ^^

Subject : Mian Youngie baby

Message : Baby, mian hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu. Hari ini pasien banyak sekali.

Mian Youngie baby. Saranghae :* :* :*

"Krystal-ah, aku pulang duluan ne." Dengan cepat Youngjae melepaskan tangan Krystal yang bergelayutan manja dilengannya lalu berlari pelan meninggalkan Krystal sendiri

"Ish menyebalkan~" Krystal mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar jalan yang nampak ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang naik bus saja dari pada harus merepotkan noonanya dengan meminta jemput. Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko buku, lalu memasuki toko buku tersebut.

"Dimana ya ?" gumam Youngjae sambil melihat rak-rak buku yang tinggi di sekitarnya

"Ah itu dia.."

Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku yang dia maksud. Karena buku tersebut berada di rak yang paling atas, Youngjae sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambilnya.

"Sedikit lagi..."

Sret

Mata Youngjae membulat ketika melihat tangan seseorang dengan mudahnya mengambil buku yang diincarnya. Catat, buku itu hanya tersisa satu. Youngjae membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengambil buku incarannya.

"Ini milikmu kan ?" tanya orang itu sambil memberikan buku ditangannya ke tangan Youngjae

"Seon-eh maksudku Myungsoo hyung." Kata Youngjae tidak percaya

"Ne, ada yang ingin kau beli lagi Youngjae-ah ?" Youngjae menggeleng

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke kasir." Ajak Myungsoo sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae

"Ini tolong dibungkus." Myungsoo menyerahkan dua buah buku -yang satu miliknya, satu lagi milik Youngjae- ke noona penjaga kasir

"Myungsoo hyung, biar aku saja yang membayarnya."

"Gwaenchana, jadi totalnya berapa noona ?"

"11.000 won. Ini barangnya tuan." Myungsoo pun memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada noona penjaga kasir tersebut

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali."

"Myungsoo hyung, maaf jadi merepotkanmu." Kata Youngjae begitu mereka sampai di luar toko buku tersebut

"Tenang saja Youngjae-ah. Kau pulang sendiri ?"

"Ne hyung."

"Hyung antar kalau begitu ya." Pinta Myungsoo yang lebih tepat seperti paksaan

"Tidak usah, nanti aku merepotkanmu hyung." Tolak Youngjae halus

"Tentu saja tidak kan hyung yang meminta."

"Ayo kita ke sekolah dulu untuk mengambil mobil hyung." Lanjut Myungsoo

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan toko buku tadi menuju ke sekolah untuk mengambil mobil Myungsoo yang memang sengaja ia tinggal di parkiran sekolah.

Tes...

Myungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pipinya. Padahal tadi cuaca sangat cerah, tapi kenapa sekarang langit jadi mendung.

PRASSSHHHHHH

"Eh hujan ?" gumam Youngjae

"Youngjae-ah ayo kita berteduh di sana."

Mereka berlari menuju depan sebuah toko, berteduh di sana. Hujan yang semula hanya gerimis kini bertambah besar. Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tepat ke arah Youngjae yang tampak menggigil. Tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Pakailah." Myungsoo melepas jas yang dipakainya lalu dia pakaikan jas tersebut pada tubuh Youngjae

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu hyung ?" Youngjae menatap Myungsoo khawatir

"Gwaenchana, kau pasti kedinginan." Myungsoo tersenyum ke arah Youngjae meskipun tubuhnya sendiri basah

"Gomawo hyung."

Youngjae melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 05.00 pm. Ini artinya sudah tiga puluh menit mereka berteduh di sini, namun hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul dengan deras.

Drrttt ...drrttt

' Ara Noona :3 is calling '

"Yeoboseyo noona."

"..."

"Belum, Youngie masih berteduh."

"..."

"Nde, gwaenchana. Pay~" Youngjae kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas gendongnya yang agak basah

"Mmmm..hyung.." panggil Youngjae

"Ne Youngjae-ah ?"

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama."

"Wae ? kau sudah disuruh pulang ya ?" Youngjae menggangguk pelan

"Sepertinya hujannya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

"Ne ?"

Myungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae lalu mereka berlari menerobos hujan yang begitu deras. Sesekali mereka tertawa atas tingkah mereka sendiri yang seperti anak kecil. Kenapa kalian cepat sekali akrab eoh ?

"Hah..hah..hah..."

"Cepat masuk mobil Youngjae-ah." Titah Myungsoo sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Youngjae

"Mian hyung..hah.. karena aku hyung jadi basah kuyup begini." Sesal Youngjae sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Gwaenchana." Kata Myungsoo lalu dia mengangkat dagu Youngjae agar siswanya itu bertatapan dengannya

' Beauty and emmm sexy boy ' batin Myungsoo saat melihat wajah dan rambut Youngjae yang basah terlihat sungguh seksi dimatanya ( A : Myung ketularan pervertnya Dae/plakk -_- )

"H-hyung.." panggil Youngjae canggung menyadarkan Myungsoo dari fantasy liarnya

"Eh ? ya sudah hyung antar kau ke rumahmu."

###############

"Kenapa hujannya lebat sekali ?" Himchan terlihat sedang termenung menopang dagu sambil memandang hujan yang turun dengan derasnya

Drrrttt...ddrrttt

Himchan meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyum manis ketika melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

From : Yonggukkie :3

Subject : Tunggu aku

Message : Hime, jangan sampai kau nekat pulang sendiri.

Tunggu aku. Nanti akan ku jemput.

"Kau tahu Bbang ? aku sangat menyayangimu bahkan menyamai rasa sayangku pada..." Himchan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tatapan matanya menjadi sendu. Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana yang dia pakai. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang terbuat dari berlian yang diukir dengan sangat indah bertuliskan ' DH '

"Haahhh...aku benar-benar lelah sekarang."

' TOK TOK TOK '

"Hyung, ini aku." Ucap sebuah suara dari luar ruangan Himchan

"Masuklah Dae." Himchan cepat-cepat memasukkan kalung tersebut ke saku celananya

Cklek

"Hai hyuungg. Kau belum pulang ?" dengan santai Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di sana

"Belum, wae ?"

"Aku akan pulang sekarang hyung. Kau mau ku antar tidak ? atau kau menunggu dijemput ?"

"Kau pulang lah duluan Dae, aku dijemput. Hati-hati ne."

"Ne, aku pergi hyung..." Daehyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Himchan

"Apa sebaiknya aku menunggu di luar ya ?"

Akhirnya Himchan memutuskan untuk menunggu Yongguk di luar saja. Karena seram juga jika harus duduk termenung sendiri di ruangan ini. Setelah mengunci pintu ruangannya, Himchan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar rumah sakit ini.

"Channie hyung."

Himchan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mungkin memanggilnya. Raut wajahnya nampak kaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Tampak sesosok pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sa-sajangnim ?" panggil Himchan canggung

"Kau mau pulang hyung ?" pemuda itu tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Himchan erat

"Sajangnim, saya mohon lepaskan." Tegas Himchan

Pemuda tinggi yang dipanggil 'Sajangnim' itu hanya diam saja. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar koridor rumah sakit. Sepi. Tentu saja karena hampir semua pegawai rumah sakit ini sudah pulang karena waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pm.

"Channie hyung bogoshippo." Pemuda tadi langsung memeluk erat tubuh kecil Himchan

"Sajangnim, s-saya mohon jangan begini." Himchan masih mencoba untuk bersikap sopan, karena bagaimana pun pemuda tinggi yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah Direktur rumah sakit ini

"Kenapa kau bisa secantik ini hyung ?" pemuda tinggi tadi membelai pipi putih Himchan dengan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang

"Apa kekuranganku hyung ?"

Pemuda tinggi tadi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Himchan. Dengan cepat ia sentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Himchan. Melumat bibir itu agak kasar. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Himchan.

PLAK

Setelah menampar pipi mulus pemuda tinggi di depannya Himchan segera berlari dari sana. Namun pemuda itu mengejar Himchan dan sial bagi Himchan karena pemuda itu memiliki kaki yang sangat panjang.

"Ikut denganku Channie hyung." pemuda tinggi itu menarik paksa Himchan agar ikut dengannya

"Lepaskan saya sajangnim !" bentak Himchan

BRUK

Pemuda tinggi itu menghempaskan tubuh kecil Himchan ke dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Memenjarakan tubuh kecil dihadapannya dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya sendu mata Himchan.

"Channie hyung, salahku apa hingga kau jadi berubah hyung ?"

"Saya masih seperti dulu sajangnim." Lirih Himchan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil namaku hyung."

"..."

"Apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa orang yang sangat baik sekalipun bisa menjadi sangat jahat ?"

"Apa kau ingin aku menjadi seperti itu hyung ?" lanjut pemuda tinggi itu

"Mmi, aku harus pergi. Maaf."

Himchan mengusap bekas tamparan dipipi mulus pemuda di hadapannya lalu melepaskan secara lembut lengan pemuda yang mengurungnya kemudian pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu yang menatap kepergiannya sendu. Tak lama sebuah seringaian mengerikan terpasang diwajah tampannya.

.

"Hime !"

"Gukkie~" Himchan berlari menerobos hujan dan dengan cepat menubruk tubuh seorang pemuda tampan yang memanggilnya

"Hime, kenapa kau malah hujan-hujanan ? apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang memegang payung ?" kata Yongguk

"Mian~"

"Hah..ya sudah ayo cepat masuk ke mobil." Yongguk pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Himchan lalu setelah itu ia pun memasuki mobil setelah melipat payungnya.

"Bbang.." panggil Himchan pelan

"Hmm ?"

"Mianhae."

"Mian untuk apa Hime ?" Himchan hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Hime-ah ?" panggil Yongguk

"Bbang, kau tahu kan bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Ne, lalu ?"

"A-ani." Yongguk hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah istrinya tersebut

'Kau kenapa Hime ?' batin Yongguk

###############

"Gomawo hyung sudah mau mengantarku pulang." Youngjae tersenyum pada Myungsoo lalu memberikan jas Myungsoo yang sudah sangat basah, itu karena tadi Myungsoo menolak ketika Youngjae hendak mencucikan jasnya dan hujan pun sudah tampak reda

"Ne, cepat ganti baju ne. Hyung takut kau masuk angin." Myungsoo pun mengacak rambut Youngjae yang sudah agak kering menimbulkan semburat merah dipipi chubby Youngjae

"Ya sudah hyung pulang dulu ne." Ketika Myungsoo hendak memasuki lagi mobilnya tiba-tiba dia merasakan lengannya digenggam oleh seseorang

"Mampirlah dulu hyung." Ajak Youngjae

"Tidak apa-apa. Hyung langsung pulang saja. Annyeong." Myungsoo pun memasuki mobilnya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Youngjae sebelum dia mengendarai mobilnya pergi dari sana

"Hati-hati hyung~" ucap Youngjae agak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya

Tepat setelah Myungsoo pergi, datanglah sebuah mobil yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Youngjae. Daehyun -pemilik mobil itu- keluar kemudian menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh.

"Kau kehujanan ?" tanya Daehyun datar

"Em.." Youngjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Daehyun lalu memasuki halaman rumah tanpa memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi. Youngjae menatap punggung Daehyun yang menjauh dari pandangannya dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak biasanya Daehyun mengacuhkannya seperti sekarang.

"Hyung." Panggil Youngjae begitu mereka memasuki rumah

"..."

"Daehyunnie hyung."

"..."

"Hyung, kau kenapa ?" tanya Youngjae

"Siapa ?" tanya Daehyun dingin

"Hah ? Siapa apanya ?" Daehyun melonggarkan dasi yang dia pakai sambil menatap Youngjae dingin

"Aku tidak suka itu Yoo Youngjae."

"Apa maksudmu hyung ? bicaralah yang jelas." Kata Youngjae kemudian dia melepaskan tas yang dipakainya dan menyimpannya di karpet ruang tamu

BRUK

Daehyun membanting tubuh Youngjae ke atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu kemudian menindih tubuh Youngjae yang masih basah. Kenapa Daehyun berani melakukan ini di ruang tamu ? itu karena Ara -istrinya- sedang tidak ada di rumah, dia sedang mengajar dan pulang sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Sementara sekarang masih pukul 05.30 pm

"Siapa pria tadi ? kenapa kau sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan kau membiarkan dia menyentuhmu seenaknya." Tanya Daehyun dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang dia ucapkan

"Hyung cemburu ya ?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun nakal sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Daehyun

"Jawab pertanyaanku Yoo Youngjae."

"Hihihi...dia seonsaengnimku di sekolah hyung." Jawab Youngjae sambil melepaskan dasi yang dipakai Daehyun lalu melemparkannya sembarangan

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu Jae-ie." Kata Daehyun melembut

"Eh ? itu tidak mungkin hyungie." Tangan nakal Youngjae mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Daehyun

"Dia sudah menikah ?" tanya Daehyun dengan satu tangannya membuka jas seragam Youngjae yang basah

"Eumm.. belum hyung." Youngjae pun membantu Daehyun melepaskan dasi yang melingkar rapi dikerah seragam sekolahnya

"Pantas saja dia kelihatan masih muda. Berapa usianya ?"

Daehyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja seragam Youngjae dengan cepat lalu melempar kemeja itu sembarangan. Tangannya mulai meraba tubuh bagian depan pemuda yang topless di bawahnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia seusia denganmu hyung.." jawab Youngjae lalu dengan cepat menyambar bibir sexy Daehyun, melumat kasar bibir atas Daehyun

Daehyun hanya diam saja tanpa membalas ciuman Youngjae. Dia ingin membiarkan Youngjae menikmati bibirnya tanpa gangguan darinya. Namun tangannya kini sibuk membuka sabuk Youngjae. Setelah sabuk itu terlepas Daehyun segera melepas celana seragam yang Youngjae kenakan.

Youngjae menjilati belahan bibir Daehyun meminta agar Daehyun membuka mulutnya. Daehyun yang mengerti keinginan Youngjae segera membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Youngjae dengan mudah memasuki mulutnya.

"Shh..tu-tunggu Jae.." gumam Daehyun lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka membuat Youngjae cemberut

Dia berpikir pasti Youngjae tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Maka dari itu Daehyun mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Youngjae yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Daehyun membuka mulutnya sedikit, saat itu juga Youngjae langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut daehyun. Menyapu seluruh rongga mulut pemuda tampan yang terbaring di bawahnya. Lututnya sengaja ia tekankan pada selangkangan Daehyun.

"Ahh..mmhh.."

Tangan Daehyun membelai punggung telanjang Youngjae. Dingin. Itulah yang Daehyun rasakan ketika menyentuh kulit Youngjae yang halus. Dengan paksa Daehyun melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Wae hyungie~ ? aku masih ingin merasakan bibirmu." Rengek Youngjae

"Mandilah dengan air hangat baby. Tubuhmu dingin sekali, hyung tidak mau kau sakit." Daehyun membelai pipi chubby Youngjae sayang

"Ne~"

Youngjae pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Daehyun yang terbaring di sofa ruang tamu sendirian. Daehyun menghela nafas, lalu dia bangkit dari posisinya dan memunguti pakaian seragam Youngjae yang berserakan di lantai akibat ulahnya sendiri. Lalu menyampirkan tas Youngjae dibahunya.

"Dasiku kemana ?" gumam Daehyun

Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan ternyata dasinya berada didekat pintu masuk. Daehyun tertawa geli lalu mengambil dasinya yang tadi dilempar Youngjae. Daehyun memegang bibirnya yang agak membengkak lalu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar ya kalau aku memiliki kekasih yang begitu agresif. Padahal dulu dia sangat innocent."

Daehyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Youngjae yang memang tidak pernah dikunci oleh sang pemilik kamar. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Youngjae. Tidak dikunci.

"Daehyunnie hyung ?" panggil Youngjae yang sedang berendam lalu menoleh ke arah Daehyun yang sudah ada di dalam kamar mandinya

"Ini masukkan kesini ne ?" kata Daehyun sambil menunjukkan seragam Youngjae yang basah

"Ne, masukkan saja ke keranjang itu hyung."

Daehyun langsung memasukkan pakaian seragam Youngjae yang basah tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Dia berjalan mendekati Youngjae, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kening Youngjae cukup lama.

"Hyung juga mandilah, nanti aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Mandi di sini ne~ ayo kita berendam bersama baby...pasti akan sangat menyenangkan~" kata Daehyun lengkap dengan tatapan nakalnya lalu melepas kemejanya yang memang kancingnya sudah terbuka semua akibat ulah Youngjae.

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Haaallloooo maaf kalau apdetnya telat hehe, terus maaf juga kalau chap ini kepanjangan. Maaf juga kalau semakin aneh. Apa-apaan itu ? tunjuk Hime eomma yang dikisseu someone. Pada bisa nebak ga siapa yang kisseu Hime eomma ?. cast juga bertambah hahhaha. Terus Me juga ganti main cast sekarang bukan hanya DaeJae couple tapi jadi semua member B.A.P. soalnya masalah BangHim bakal complicated banget jadinya huahahahhaha, terus JongLo juga yang bakal susah memiliki satu sama lain (?) hahhaha.

Langsung saja balasan review

MamaFreeze99 : iya semoga berhasil ( Me sangat yakin pasti berhasil ) tapi cobaan dan rintangan telah menunggumu Uppie hyung hahhaha. Itu nanti diceritakan pas DaeJae ketahuan selingkuh sama Ara ( Uupsss keceplosan ). Bukan, itu bukan Ara noona. Tapi wanita itu nantinya sangat berpengaruh pada kedua member B.A.P ( biasanya kedua member itu suka dibikin crack pair/Uuppss keceplosan lagi ). Makasih udah review :)

NavyDilla : maaf Me lupa sama Myung hahah. Tapi sekarang dia nongol. Ko tahu sih endingnya mau pair 'itu' ( hanya Navy-shi sama Me yang tahu ) tapi nanti terserah readers endingnya mau Jae sama siapa. Ini Myung udah ngedeketin Jae, si Dae nya ampe aneh gitu hahha. Makasih udah review :)

matokeke : emang dia egois banget. Setiap baca kata astoge Me langsung kebayang lumpia basah (?). Makasih udah review :)

HimchanNikenYoungjae : makasih :* soalnya DaeJae nya udah banyak chap kemarin2 sekarang giliran yang lain hehhe. Ini udah ditambah konfliknya apalagi BangHim hahah/ketawa setan. Ini udah diusahakan ga banyak adegan rated M. Makasih udah review :)

DBSJYJ : kan ketularan pervertnya Dae. babyZel selalu sabar setiap saat. Uppie hyung memang so sweet :*. Tunggu aja nanti Gukkie appa galau karena babyZel sama Hime eomma. Makasih udah review :)

AlmightyVict : iya tuh BangHim tiba-tiba nongol langsung NC-an hahah. Dari mulai chap ini DaeJae pasti meninggalkan jejak hubungan mereka (?) dan ketahuan ama Ara. Makasih udah review :)

riri : iya ayo terus ikutiii :* soalnya Dae pervert nya udah stadium 4 hahahha. Ditunggu aja ntar gimana kelanjutan hub nya JongLo hahha. BangHim juga nanti bakal complicated sama-sama. Makasih udah review :)

bbang2chan : iya gapapa kakak :* kan biar beda sekali-kali Thehun dibikin jahat hehehe. BangHim nya ada yang ngusik , tapi maaf yang ngusiknya bukan GD atau Dhuizhang Kris. Sebenernya Me pertama-tama kepikiran buat jadiin Kris orang ketiga. Tapi Me pengen yang beda, kalau Kris kan wajahnya udah wajah jahat. Me ingin yang ngusik BangHim surprise hahahhah. Tapi kayaknya udah pada tahu siapa Direktur rumah sakit itu hehhe. Makasih udah review :)

Mind to review again ?


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Kim Himchan B.A.P

Moon Jongup B.A.P

Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Other Cast : Yoo Ara ( Hello Venus ), Kim Myungsoo ( Infinite ), Oh Sehun ( EXO-K ), Xi Luhan ( EXO-M ), Hwang Minhyun ( NU'EST ) dll.

Pairing : Official Pairs of B.A.P ( DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo )

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, School Life, Hurt/Comfort.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk. Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun tema tapi sungguh ini hanya imajinasi saya tanpa adanya unsur CoPas. :D

AN : Sedikit petunjuk dari Me. Untuk couple BangHim, tolong perhatikan chap 6 yang pas Himchan melihat kalung dengan inisal 'DH' tapi pas Daehyun masuk ke ruangannya, Himchan langsung masukin lagi kalung itu ke sakunya.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

.

Ket : Ara, Yongguk, Himchan, Luhan = 25 tahun

Daehyun, Myungsoo = 22 tahun

Sehun, Minhyun = 21 tahun

Youngjae, Jongup = 17 tahun

Zelo = 16 tahun

Chapter 7

.

Previous Chapter

"Mandi di sini ne~ ayo kita berendam bersama baby...pasti akan sangat menyenangkan~" kata Daehyun lengkap dengan tatapan nakalnya lalu melepas kemejanya yang memang kancingnya sudah terbuka semua akibat ulah Youngjae.

Pluk

Youngjae menatap ke arah kemeja Daehyun yang terjatuh di lantai kamar mandinya. Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi bathtub. Tangannya meraih dagu Youngjae, menghadapkan wajah Youngjae padanya. Daehyun menundukkan wajahnya lalu...

CHU~

Dia mengecup bibir Youngjae lembut. Hanya sebentar, lalu Daehyun menjauhkan lagi wajahnya. Youngjae menatap Daehyun bingung, tidak biasanya Daehyun menciumnya sebentar. Kenapa hanya kecupan ringan.

"Kenapa hanya sebentar hyung ?" Youngjae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Lalu kau ingin bagaimana baby ?" bisik Daehyun tepat ditelinga Youngjae

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun, Youngjae segera meraup bibir sexy Daehyun. Youngjae menghisap bibir atas Daehyun, mengigitnya kasar membuat Daehyun mendesis tertahan.

"Sss..pelan emmhh pelanhh saja baby.."

Tangan kiri Youngjae menekan kepala Daehyun, dia menjilati bibir bawah Daehyun dengan maksud agar Daehyun mau membuka mulutnya. Namun Daehyun tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya membuat Youngjae kesal dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hyungie~" Daehyun hanya tersenyum menyebalkan

"AKHHH ! sakit baby, kau in-emmpphhh..."

Kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi ?

Youngjae yang merasa kesal akhirnya menggigit dengan sangat keras bibir bawah Daehyun membuat Daehyun memekik keras. Saat melihat mulut Daehyun yang terbuka, Youngjae langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Daehyun.

"Eummhhh..ahhh..hyunghh..." desah Youngjae ketika tangan nakal Daehyun mencubit nipplenya

Daehyun tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumannya ketika Youngjae melumat bibir bawahnya. Perih. Itulah yang dia rasakan. Tangannya terulur memegang bibir bawahnya yang terasa perih. Darah. Itulah yang Daehyun lihat pada tangannya.

"Youngie apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Daehyun

"Emm..hehehehe..mian Hyunnie hyung.." Youngjae pun menjilati darah yang mengalir pelan dari bibir bawah Daehyun

"Dasar nakal.." Daehyun mencubit pelan hidung Youngjae

"Buka kan Youngie~" lanjut Daehyun sambil menarik satu tangan Youngjae, menaruhnya tepat pada selangkangannya.

Youngjae membuka kaitan dan resleting celana yang dipakai Daehyun. Menurunkan boxer dan cd Daehyun lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Hingga kini tubuh kekasihnya itu full naked.

Daehyun masuk ke dalam bathtub hingga membuat air yang ada di bathtub perlahan menetes lumayan deras keluar. Tangan Daehyun meraba dasar bathtub dan membuka penutup saluran air yang ada di sana. Perlahan air yang asalnya menggenang menjadi surut dan habis.

"Touch me hyunghh..." Youngjae menarik tubuh Daehyun agar menindih tubuhnya

Daehyun tersenyum lalu segera melumat bibir Youngjae pelan, dia mengulum bibir bawah Youngjae lembut. Youngjae membalas ciumannya dengan melumat bibir atas Daehyun lembut bahkan sangat lembut. Kau takut bibir kekasihmu terluka lagi ya Youngjae-ah ?

"Nnhh..nghh..ahh..."

Youngjae melenguh ketika Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dia membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Daehyun masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Youngjae memeluk erat tubuh polos Daehyun membuat kulit mereka bergesekan menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri.

Satu tangan Daehyun menekan tengkuk Youngjae sementara tangannya yang lain bertumpu pada tepi bathtub supaya pemuda manis yang ada di bawahnya tidak merasa terlalu keberatan dengan beban tubuhnya. Youngjae menarik rambut Daehyun tanda bahwa ia kehabisan nafas.

"Haahh...haahh..hahhh..." nafas Youngjae tampak terengah-engah

"You're so sexy baby...can't wait to eat you..." bisik Daehyun sambil menjilati pipi putih chubby Youngjae

"Ahh..nikmati tubuhku sepuasmu hyung.."

Mendengar kekasihnya berkata seperti itu, Daehyun langsung menyeringai senang. Daehyun langsung menciumi leher Youngjae. Tanpa ragu dia menggigit lalu menghisap kuat kulit leher Youngjae yang putih mulus.

"Hngghhh..ahh.. nehh~ begitu hyungie~" desah Youngjae

Daehyun terus melakukannya hingga menjadikan leher Youngjae yang dulunya putih mulus, kini banyak sekali bekas-bekas kemerahan yang terlihat sangat jelas. Tangan Daehyun meraba pelan nipple mungil itu.

"Mmhh..janganhh..menggodaku hyungie-ah~"

Slurp...slurp...slurp

"Ahhh..nghhhh...hyunghh~" desah Youngjae dengan wajah yang memerah dan buliran keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Daehyun terlihat sedang sibuk menjilati nipple mungil Youngjae bergantian. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat gemas. Hahahha

"Hhnnn...suck it hyung ahh~" pinta Youngjae sambil menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan sendunya

Dikulum dan dihisapnya kuat nipple kiri Youngjae, Daehyun juga menggigit kecil benda mungil itu hingga membengkak dan nampak memerah. Daehyun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada nipple kanan Youngjae. Dijilat, dihisap dan digigitnya nipple mungil itu.

"Ahh..hyungh~..mmhh.i want too..hh." ucap Youngjae lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya

Mendengar permintaan kekasihnya, Daehyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya pada bathtub dan dengan cepat Youngjae langsung menindih tubuh Daehyun. Youngjae menjilat bibirnya seksi, lalu segera menjilati sekitar rahang tegas Daehyun.

"Sshhh..naughty Youngie~" desah Daehyun kecil

"Mmhhh..bolehkan aku meninggalkan tanda hyung ? tanya Youngjae

"No, kau ingin noonamu curiga ?" Youngjae pun mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Kau tidak ingin menyentuh hyung lagi hmm ?" lanjut Daehyun

Akhirnya Youngjae pun tersenyum dan lidah mungilnya terus menjelajahi tubuh polos Daehyun. Youngjae mengecup nipple Daehyun, lalu menjilatnya penuh semangat. Dia mengulum nipple Daehyun, menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Aahh..kau sangat nnhhh..pintar baby ahh~" Daehyun membelai rambut Youngjae yang basah dengan lembut

Sudah bosan, Youngjae menurunkan ciumannya ke arah perut sixpack Daehyun. Hanya jilatan dan kecupan saja. Tatapannya langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat 'benda' diselangkangan Daehyun yang sedikit menegang.

"Hyung~ kenapa 'punyamu' bisa sangat besar seperti ini ?" tanya Youngjae polos sambil mengamati 'benda' dihadapannya

"Hahahahhahaha...memang kenapa eum ?" Daehyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"Belum tegang saja sudah sebesar ini, apalagi jika sudah tegang~."

"Hmm...bukankah kau menyukainya Youngie baby.." goda Daehyun

"Hihihihihi...ne, aku sangat menyukainya Hyunnie hyung."

"Kalau begitu manjakan 'dia' baby~" Daehyun mendorong pelan kepala Youngjae hingga permukaan bibir Youngjae menyentuh juniornya

Youngjae langsung menjilati junior Daehyun. Lidahnya yang hangat menelusuri setiap inchi 'benda' itu. Dia mengemut twins ball Daehyun lalu sesekali menggigitinya pelan.

"Nnhh.. masukkan ke dalam mulutmu baby sshhh...cepat." pinta Daehyun

Menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, Youngjae pun memasukkan junior Daehyun yang sangat besar dan panjang itu ( A : Please jangan dibayangin ) ke dalam mulutnya yang sempit. Tidak semuanya masuk, hanya seperempatnya saja memang. Itupun Youngjae cukup kesusahan saat memasukkannya. Youngjae menggenggam bagian dari junior Daehyun yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan meremasnya kasar.

'Hangat, basah dan sempit.' Batin Daehyun sambil memejamkan matanya keenakkan

Youngjae menghisap kuat-kuat 'benda' yang ada di dalam mulutnya, menggigitnya cukup keras. Sudah lama Youngjae memberikan blow job kepada Daehyun, tapi kenapa Daehyun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan klimaks ? tidak tahukah Daehyun bahwa mulutnya yang sempit cukup pegal melakukannya.

Daehyun membuka matanya dan tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Youngjae. Wajahnya yang memerah dan pipinya yang memang chubby itu semakin menggembung lucu. Mungkin karena semakin terangsang, Daehyun mendorong kepala Youngjae hingga ujung juniornya menyentuh tenggorokan Youngjae dan membuat Youngjae tersedak.

"Mi-mian baby ahh...fa-fasterhh.." Youngjae mempercepat tempo kulumannya, hingga kini benda yang ada di dalam mulutnya berkedut-kedut tanda akan klimaks.

"Sshh..hampir..ahh cum Youngie !" Daehyun mencengkram rambut Youngjae ketika dia klimaks membuat Youngjae harus menelan semua cairannya yang sangat banyak itu.

"Uhuk...uhuk.."

Saking banyaknya cairan Daehyun, Youngjae sampai tersedak. Youngjae mencoba untuk mengeluarkan junior Daehyun dari mulutnya, namun Daehyun semakin kuat mencengkram rambutnya. Itu karena cairan Daehyun belum keluar semuanya.

Cairan putih kental itu menetes perlahan dari sudut bibir Youngjae. Mengalir melalui dagu menuju lehernya. Karena kesal akhirnya Youngjae menggigit keras junior Daehyun membuat Daehyun menarik juniornya dari mulut Youngjae.

"YA ! baby appo !" pekik Daehyun

"Hah..hah..hah..uhuk, uhuk." Youngjae mengatur nafasnya dan sesekali terbatuk-batuk

Daehyun menyandarkan tubuh Youngjae pada bathtub, kedua tangannya melebarkan paha Youngjae membuat kaki pemuda dihadapannya mengangkang lebar. Daehyun menciumi paha dalam Youngjae.

"Sshh..hngghhh...Daehyuna~"

Youngjae terus melenguh nikmat saat Daehyun menggigiti pahanya. Daehyun menghisap kuat kulit putih mulus Youngjae meninggalkan kissmark merah keunguan yang sangat banyak.

Fiuhh~

Ditiupnya junior Youngjae membuat empunya menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Lidah nakal Daehyun menjilati junior Youngjae, menggigit pelan ujungnya.

"Masukkan hyunghh..sshhh..cepathh~" pinta Youngjae

"As your wish baby."

Daehyun segera memasukkan junior Youngjae dengan mudah ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya menjilati lubang kecil diujung junior itu. Daehyun menaik turunkan kepalanya cepat berharap kekasihnya segera klimaks, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakan betapa sempitnya hole Youngjae.

"Ahhh..Mmmhh...yesshhh..fa-fasterhh Daehyuna nhh..."

Youngjae mencengkram kuat rambut Daehyun, dia merasakan perutnya melilit. Nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat, wajahnya sangat memerah dan jangan lupakan erangan dan desahan yang terus mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Nghh,,a-aku ..hh sampai..ahh~ Daehyunnie hyung !" Daehyun menelan habis cairan putih kental itu

"Your taste is so good baby."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Daehyun mencium bibir Youngjae, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kekasihnya itu. Youngjae menghisap dan melumat lidah Daehyun yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Dia menggigit pelan lidah Daehyun.

Tangan Daehyun menekan-nekan nipple mungil Youngjae lalu memelintirnya membuat Youngjae mendesah tertahan dalaam ciuman mereka. Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu menjilati saliva yang mengalir pada dagu Youngjae.

Daehyun merendahkan tubuhnya membuat wajahnya berhadapan dengan selangkangan Youngjae. Dia meletakkan satu kaki Youngjae pada bahunya dan kakinya yang lain dia lebarkan hingga kaki Youngjae berada pada tepi bathtub dan telapak kaki Youngjae menyentuh lantai kamar mandi. ( A : Kebayang ga ? )

"Eunghh~ hyung ahhh.." Youngjae tidak dapat menahan desahannya ketika lidah Daehyun menjilati holenya perlahan bahkan lidah Daehyun kini menusuk-nusuk holenya.

"Hyung mulai ne ?" Youngjae mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan Daehyun

Daehyun menggesek-gesek pelan ujung juniornya pada hole Youngjae membuat Youngjae mendesah nikmat. Dia mengangkat pantat Youngjae sedikit. Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae dalam kemudian mendekatkan bibir seksinya pada bibir Youngjae.

"Saranghaeyo Yoo Youngjae." Bisiknya lalu mencium bibir Youngjae dan...

JLEB

"EUNGHH !"

Teriakan Youngjae teredam oleh ciuman Daehyun. Dia merasakan holenya amat sangat perih dan terasa seperti robek karena Daehyun memasukkan juniornya yang tidak kecil itu dengan sekali hentak ke dalam man holenya.

PLAK

Youngjae menampar pipi Daehyun cukup keras begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Dia menatap Daehyun tajam. Sedangkan yang ditampar hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Dasar Jung bodoh !"

"Hehehhe..mian baby~ hyung sudah benar-benar tidak tahan." Ucap Daehyun

Daehyun mengeluarkan juniornya hingga yang tersisa hanya ujungnya lalu melesakkannya sekaligus dan langsung menyentuh prostat Youngjae. Kenapa bisa akurat ? karena bukan sekali dua kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim sehingga dia sudah sangat hafal dengan tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"Ahhhh..fasterhh..hyunghhh.."

Daehyun mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Dia merasakan juniornya benar-benar sakit karena teremas dengan sangat ketat oleh hole sempit Youngjae. Daehyun mulai menciumi bahu Youngjae dan meninggalkan kissmark yang begitu banyak.

"Mmhh..so tight baby~" desah Daehyun

"Hngghh..cepathh..ahhh~ selesaikan hyunghh..ak-akuh harus segera..membuath..makan ma-eunghh~ lamhh...sshhh."

Tangan Daehyun mulai mengocok junior Youngjae dengan sangat cepat. Youngjae menarik rambut Daehyun membuat Daehyun yang masih sibuk mengemut nipplenya terlepas, lalu Youngjae mencium bibir seksi Daehyun.

Youngjae kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Daehyun. Tidak mau kalah dari sang uke, lidah Daehyun mendorong lidah Youngjae agar keluar dari mulutnya. Dan hasilnya tentu saja Daehyun yang menang.

Dia menjilati rongga mulut Youngjae yang hangat dan sempit itu. Jari-jari tangan Youngjae meremas rambut Daehyun menyalurkan semua kenikmatan yang Daehyun berikan padanya. Saliva mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir Youngjae, turun ke dagunya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Baru saja sebentar Youngjae mengambil nafas begitu Daehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, kini Daehyun kembali menciumnya ganas.

Daehyun yakin dia sebentar lagi pasti akan klimaks, dia merasakan hole Youngjae yang semakin ketat menghimpitnya. Junior Youngjae yang ada digenggamannya juga sudah berkedut-kedut tanda akan klimaks.

"Eungh..ahh..se-sebentarhh lagihhh..."

Youngjae melepaskan ciumannya, wajahnya yang sangat merah menengadah dan tangannya meremas pundak Daehyun. Sementara Daehyun sibuk menjilati dan menghisapi sekitar rahang Youngjae tanpa memperlambat tempo tusukannya.

"Sshh..ak-aku...keluarhh..nghh..Daehyuna !" Daehyun memelankan temponya, membiarkan Youngjae merasakan kenikmatan pasca orgasmenya.

"Nnhh..faster hyunghh~" Daehyun kembali mempercepat tempo tusukannya membuat Youngjae mendesah hebat

"Hngghh..i am..cum baby !" nafas Daehyun nampak terengah-engah

Kepala Youngjae terkulai dibahu kecil Daehyun, dia memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang basah dengan keringat erat. Daehyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Youngjae lalu mengangkat tubuh Youngjae.

Daehyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggendong tubuh Youngjae dengan sangat mudah. Meskipun tubuh Daehyun kecil begitu tapi jangan remehkan kekuatannya, secara dia kan seorang seme.

Posisi mereka saat ini yaitu Youngjae yang masih memeluk tubuh Daehyun dengan kepala bersandar dibahu kecil Daehyun. Youngjae melingkarkan kakinya disekeliling pinggang Daehyun dengan junior Daehyun yang masih setia berada di dalam holenya.

"Eumhh..hyunghhh nakal mmhhh..."

Youngjae mendesah pelan ketika tangan nakal Daehyun meremas pantat semoknya. Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur Youngjae dengan Youngjae yang terduduk dipangkuannya.

"Second round baby~"

Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae erat, membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Youngjae. Bibir seksi Daehyun sesekali mengecupi leher Youngjae membuat Youngjae mendesah kecil.

Satu tangan Youngjae yang semula memeluk leher Daehyun, kini mulai merambat menggerayangi dada Daehyun. Memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka berdua yang semula menempel erat.

"Lets play Daehyuna~" bisik Youngjae sambil menggigit telinga Daehyun pelan

Daehyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk bisa menyentuh nipple Youngjae. Ia mengulum nipple itu, satu tangannya memelintir nipple Youngjae yang tak dapat ia nikmati oleh mulutnya.

"Nnhh...yeshh..more hyunghh~"

Youngjae menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan membuat juniornya yang masih tertidur menjadi sedikit tegang akibat bergesekan dengan perut Daehyun. Lama kelamaan gerakkan pinggul Youngjae semakin brutal membuat juniornya mengeras dan menusuk perut Daehyun.

"Sshh..move baby." Titah Daehyun

Youngjae kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Daehyun. Ia menaikkan tubuhnya perlahan lalu menghempaskannya sekaligus membuat ujung junior Daehyun menyentuh prostatnya.

"Hnghh...yeshh~"

Semakin lama, Youngjae semakin cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Daehyun. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok juniornya sendiri dengan tempo cepat dan kasar. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya memejamkan matanya karena keenakan dan sesekali mendesah pelan.

"Mmhh...bukahh..mata,,eunghh~ mu..ahhnnn Daehyuna~" ucap Youngjae sambil menjilati pipi Daehyun

Mendengar permintaan Youngjae, Daehyun pun membuka matanya dan langsung menyeringai nakal. Tangannya melepaskan tangan Youngjae yang masih mengocok juniornya sendiri membuat Youngjae menatapnya bingung. Daehyun kemudian mencium bibir Youngjae ganas, ia menghisap kuat bibir Youngjae.

Kedua tangan Daehyun memegang pinggang Youngjae, dengan tujuan membantu Youngjae untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Tangan Youngjae menekan tengkuk Daehyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nghhh...almost ..hh.." Dengan cepat satu tangan Daehyun mengocok kasar junior Youngjae

"Ahhhh..hyunghh..wanna cum ..hnghh..yahh.."

"Hyung too baby..mhh.."

Cairan putih kental itu membasahi tangan, perut dan sekitar dada Daehyun. Nafas Youngjae nampak terengah-engah dengan kepalanya yang terbenam diceruk leher Daehyun. Tangan Daehyun mengelus lembut punggung Youngjae yang basah oleh keringat.

"Aku harus mandi hyung," ucap Youngjae sambil berusaha berdiri

Daehyun membantu Youngjae untuk berdiri karena Youngjae nampak sedikit kesusahan. Begitu junior Daehyun terlepas dari hole Youngjae, cairan putih kental langsung mengaliri paha mulus Youngjae.

"Kau bisa mandi sendiri atau mau hyung bantu ?" tanya Daehyun

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri hyung." Jawab Youngjae lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi

"Daehyunnie hyung..." panggil Youngjae dari dalam kamar mandi

"Ne baby ?" Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan menatap Youngjae heran

"Bajumu hyung, hehehe."

Daehyun lalu mengambil kemeja dan celananya yang terletak di lantai kamar mandi Youngjae. Dia memakai boxernya lalu mengambil asal sebuah dasi berwarna abu-abu dari keranjang baju yang ada disana.

"Nanti hyung tunggu ne. Masak yang enak."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Daehyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Youngjae menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di nakas dekat tempat tidur. Foto pernikahan dirinya dan Ara.

"Noona. Mianhaeyo."

Dengan langkah pelan Daehyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Dia memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam keranjang yang ada di sana. Daehyun menyalakan shower, membiarkan dinginnya air mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menanggung semua ini. Wae hyung ?" gumam Daehyun pelan

.

GREP

Youngjae yang sedang memasak menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat dia merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk dari belakang. Dia melihat Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyung duduklah." Ucap Youngjae

"Tidak mau. Kau tahu baby ?" Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menumpukan dagunya dibahu Youngjae

"Emm.." Youngjae masih terlihat sibuk dengan seaweed soup yang tengah dimasaknya

"Hyung benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti dulu. Memelukmu ketika kau memasak, pergi ke taman bermain, pergi jalan-jalan ketika musim semi tiba, menikmati vanilla ice cream ketika musim panas, melihat salju pertama turun ketika musim dingin tiba dan-"

"Sstt..sudah hyung." Ucap Youngjae pelan

Sepanjang Youngjae memasak, Daehyun terus memeluknya erat tanpa mau melepaskannya. Youngjae sendiri sebenarnya sedikit gerah dipeluk terus seperti ini, terbukti dari kaus bagian belakang yang dia kenakan basah oleh keringat. Namun nyatanya dia sangat nyaman dengan setiap sentuhan Daehyun padanya.

"Hyungie, makanannya sudah siap."

"Nde, kajja." Daehyun pun membantu Youngjae menata makanannya di meja makan

"Selamat makan~"

"Youngie-ah, sudah lama sekali hyung tidak memakan masakanmu. Hyung sangat merindukannya." Ucap Daehyun ditengah acara makan malam mereka

Youngjae hanya meresponnya dengan senyum manisnya. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pm. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Ara pulang.

"Hyung kembalilah ke kamarmu, biar aku yang membereskan semua ini." Ucap Youngjae sambil menyimpan piring kotor ke bak pencuci

Bukannya menuruti perintah Youngjae, Daehyun malah menghampiri Youngjae. Memeluk erat tubuh itu, membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher pemuda manis yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Hyung..."

"Sebentar saja baby. Biarkan seperti ini."

Tangan Youngjae mengelus lembut rambut Daehyun. Sepertinya Daehyun sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Beberapa saat kemudian Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Youngjae.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae Yoo Youngjae."

Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae cukup lama. Tangannya mengusak rambut Youngjae, kemudian tersenyum manis lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang menatap sendu punggung Daehyun yang semakin menjauh darinya.

.

"Noona pulang !"

Ara membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian menguncinya. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Ara noona~" Youngjae memeluk tubuh Ara dari belakang

"Youngie, kau mengagetkan noona saja."

"Noona mau makan tidak ? kalau mau Youngie akan memanaskan makanan yang tadi Youngie buat."

"Noona sudah makan tadi. Kau tidurlah, sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam."

"Em ne baiklah. Selamat malam noona~" Youngjae berlari pelan meninggalkan Ara

Ara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Daehyun. Membuka pintu kamar itu dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Daehyun yang hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Noona sudah pulang ?" Ara hanya mengangguk lalu menghampiri Daehyun yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Bibirmu kenapa Daehyun-ah ?" tanya Ara bingung lalu jari lentiknya mengusap pelan bibir bawah Daehyun yang terluka

"Emm..itu..tadi sewaktu di rumah sakit ketika aku sedang berlari menuju emergency room, aku tidak tahu kalau lantai basah karena tidak ada tanda peringatan, aku terpeleset dan daguku membentur lantai tanpa sengaja aku menggigit bibirku keras hehhehe." Daehyun tertawa aneh

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Lain kali hati-hati. Ya sudah noona mau mandi dulu." Daehyun hanya mengangguk

"Haahhh...hampir saja." Gumam Daehyun begitu Ara masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

Daehyun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Matanya menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama kemudian Ara keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkari tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah dasi berwarna abu-abu.

"Daehyun-ah." panggil Ara sambil menghampiri Daehyun

"Wae noona ?" Kening Daehyun mengerut dan menatap bingung kearah dasi yang ada ditangan istrinya

"Ini. Kenapa dasi sekolah milik Youngjae bisa ada dikeranjang baju kotor di kamar mandi kita ?"

Ara memperlihatkan dasi berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang Starlight SHS dibagian bawahnya kepada Daehyun yang nampak terkejut.

JDERRRR

###############

Malam itu nampak seorang pemuda berparas cantik sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih gading. Di depannya sebuah televisi menayangkan sebuah acara variety show, pemuda cantik itu memandang televisi dengan tatapan kosong.

Satu tangannya merogoh kerah bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah rantai kalung dengan liontin yang terbuat dari berlian berinisial 'DH'. Matanya yang indah memandangi liontin yang sangat indah itu. Jarinya yang lentik mengelus liontin 'DH' itu.

"Bogoshippoyo..." lirihnya

"Himchannie~" panggil sebuah suara baritone dari arah belakang

Himchan langsung memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam kaus yang dia kenakan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan berusaha untuk tersenyum manis ke arah suaminya.

"Bbang.."

Yongguk langsung membaringkan kepalanya dipaha Himchan dan mengelus wajah putih mulus Himchan. Tangan Himchan mengelus kepala Yongguk yang sedang tiduran dipangkuannya.

"Hime..."

"Hmm."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Yongguk

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa Bbang." Himchan tersenyum manis

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yongguk bangkit dari posisi tidurannya lalu dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Himchan. Menyandarkan kepala Himchan dibahunya.

"Yonggukkie..bagaimana jika aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu." Lirih Himchan

"Apa maksudmu Hime-ah ?" tanya Yongguk bingung

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku ?" Himchan melepaskan pelukan mereka

Kedua tangan Yongguk menggenggam erat tangan Himchan. Dia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Himchan membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku percaya kau adalah orang yang baik. Jadi untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu. Meskipun kau orang yang jahat sekalipun, aku Bang Yongguk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan seorang Kim Himchan hanya karena alasan seperti itu." Bisik Yongguk

"I Love You." Ucap Himchan pelan

"Love You too." Balas Yongguk lalu mencium bibir Himchan lembut

###############

"Haahhh...segarnya..."

Seorang pemuda bermata sipit baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja mandi terbukti dari handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan tetesan air dari rambutnya coklatnya yang basah.

Pemuda sipit tadi berjalan ke arah lemari lalu mengambil pakaian. Dia menyimpan pakaiannya di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar.

Saking fokusnya pemuda sipit itu pada layar ponselnya, dia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Orang itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Jongup-pemuda sipit tadi- yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Moon Jonguppie~" panggil seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja memasuki kamar Jongup dengan logat Busannya yang sangat kental

Pemuda tampan itu langsung memeluk tubuh topless Jongup dari belakang. Pemuda tampan itu juga mengecup tengkuk Jongup lembut. Sementara Jongup masih sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

Tangan pemuda tampan tadi mengelus lembut perut sixpack Jongup. Bibirnya mulai mengecupi sekitar rahang tegas Jongup. Merasa pemuda yang sedang dipeluknya tidak melawan, bibir dan lidah pemuda tampan tadi mulai mengecupi dan menjilati leher Jongup dari samping.

"Hentikan hyung..hahaha..geli.." Jongup menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda tampan yang masih sibuk menjamah lehernya

"Yah...hentikan Busan hyung !" pekik Jongup sambil sesekali tertawa karena kegelian

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Maaf apdet telat hehheh. Oh iya mulai chap ini per chapternya akan menceritakan dua couple karena jika diceritakan semua terlalu banyak. Dan makasih buat yang selama ini review, baca juga hehehhe.

Perasaan chap ini kesannya jadi DaeJae full NC hahaha. Sesuai dengan request salah satu riders ini Me kabulin DaeJaenya NC. Masalah BangHim udah mulai muncul hehe. Terus apa-apaan itu ? tunjuk Jongup hyung sama someone yang dipanggil Busan hyung hahahha. Pada bisa nebak ga siapa yang nyentuh Jongup hyung ?

Ya sudah langsung balasan review

Nada Lim : cewe yang dirawat di rumah sakit itu ada hubungannya sama dua member B.A.P ( biasanya dua member ini dibikin crack pair ). Hyoyeon itu hmm coba liat lagi apa yang dikatakan papa Yongguk waktu dichap 6. Ahhh kalau yang kissu mama Hime tunggu aja siapa orangnya hhehhe/plakk. Makasih udah review :)

DBSJYJ : iya hehehe pacar author emang manis bgt/plakk. Ditunggu saja siapa orangnya yang sudah kissu mama Hime. Me rasa kedepannya cerita jadi makin rumit hehhe. Makasih udah review :)

AlmightyVict : bukan, itu bukan eommanya Jae hyung, tapi wanita itu ada hubungannya sama dua member B.A.P ( biasanya dua member ini dibikin crack pair ). Ditunggu saja siapa orangnya hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

YoonAndi : disengaja DaeJae NC nya separo soalnya bakal kepanjangan ceritanya. Ini udah ada NC nya DaeJae hehehe :*. Makasih udah review :)

matokeke : iya aduh jadi ketahuan deh :`( hiksu. Ditunggu siapa orangnya. Makasih udah review :)

NavyDilla : iya gapapa yang penting udah mau menyempatkan untuk review kakak :*. Me juga masih bingung sama endingnya mau gimana hehehe. Untuk inisial 'DH' orangnya ada dicast hehehe. Maaf kakak apdetnya suuppeeer telat. Aduh maaf lagi, penderitaan babyZel masih lama hehhe mungkin nyampe umurnya 25 tahun ( uupss keceplosan ). Makasih udaah review :)

bbang2chan : iya betul sekali. Tapi...sebenernya dia bukan orang ketiga melainkan orang ke... yang sangat berpengaruh dalam mengusik hubungan BangHim adalah orang yang berhubungan sama kalung mama Hime yang inisial 'DH' itu hehehhe. Ampuunnnn Ini DaeJae yadongan lagi hehe, iya emang Dae hyung perlu banyak asupan huahahaha. Makasih udah review :)

Jungyoo : iya makasih udah nunggu ff aneh ini :* aduh maaf ini apdetnya lama soalnya Me udah mulai mau diospek hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

riri : iya :*. Maaf apdetnya lama, soalnya Me udah mau diospek hehehe. Bukan, tapi orangnya masih muda ganteng lagi hehee. Iya kita siksa Dae hyung kerjaannya yadongan mulu hahahha. Makasih udah review :)

Mind to review again ?

And then mmmuumumumumu :* :* :*


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Me Moon JH

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk B.A.P

Choi Junhong aka Zelo B.A.P

Jung Daehyun B.A.P

Kim Himchan B.A.P

Moon Jongup B.A.P

Yoo Youngjae B.A.P

Other Cast : Yoo Ara ( Hello Venus ), Kim Myungsoo ( Infinite ), Oh Sehun ( EXO-K ), Xi Luhan ( EXO-M ), Hwang Minhyun ( NU'EST ) dll.

Pairing : Official Pairs of B.A.P ( DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo )

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, School Life, Hurt/Comfort.

Disc : All cast not mine. But the story is mine

Warning : Boys Love, YAOI, typhos, extra OOC, aneh kaya authornya, Bahasa tidak baku, Tema Yang Berat, dan keanehan tak terduga lainnya,hehhehehe/plakk.

AN : sebenernya kalau boleh jujur, Me lagi suka pair DaeUp huahahahha Dae as seme and Uppie as uke. Please jangan bunuh Me hehhehehe.

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? JUST LEAVE

DON'T READ OKAY ?

.

.

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

Me Present

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :D

.

Ket : Ara, Yongguk, Himchan, Luhan = 25 tahun

Daehyun, Myungsoo = 22 tahun

Sehun, Minhyun = 21 tahun

Youngjae, Jongup = 17 tahun

Zelo = 16 tahun

Chapter 8

.

Pagi itu di sebuah rumah mungil sederhana tampak seorang pemuda tinggi yang sangat imut sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur ditangannya. Rupanya Zelo sedang membuat sarapan.

Tak lama sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas teh hangat telah terhidang di atas meja makan kecil. Zelo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan dapur. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih. Tangan mungilnya mengetuk pelan pintu dihadapannya.

"Appa, sarapannya sudah siap." Ucap Zelo

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dewasa yang menatap Zelo datar. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, lalu duduk dikursi yang tersedia disana.

"Mmm..appa, Junhong berangkat ke sekolah sekarang, soalnya sudah hampir telat." Ucap Zelo sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Kau tidak sarapan ?" tanya ayah Zelo itu

Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah berpamitan pada ayahnya, Zelo melangkahkan kakinya pelan meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri. Ketika tangan Zelo hendak memegang gagang pintu dia merasakan pundaknya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Ini belilah beberapa kue di sekolah." Ayah Zelo menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Zelo

"Nde gomawo, kalau begitu Junhong berangkat."

Ayah Zelo kembali ke dapur dan memakan sarapannya. Setelah ini dia harus pergi bekerja di sebuah pabrik susu yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Zelo yang sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat sebuah mobil mewah keluaran Porsche berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Pemilik mobil itu membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Pagi Junhongie baby~" sapa pemuda tinggi kurus itu

"Se-Sehun hyung..." ucap Zelo pelan

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya meraih dagu Zelo hendak mencium Zelo. Namun Sehun membatalkan niatnya ketika melihat seorang pria dewasa yang nampak sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dan berjalan ke arah Zelo.

"Bawalah payung ini, sepertinya nanti akan hujan." Ayah Zelo menyerahkan payung berwarna bening itu kepada Zelo

"Gomawo appa." Zelo pun memasukkan payung itu ke dalam tas gendongnya

'Appa ? berarti pria ini ayahnya baby Junhongie.' Batin Sehun

"Annyeonghaseyo Oh Sehun imnida." Sapa Sehun sambil membungkukan badannya 90 derajat

"Nde."

"Nugu Junhong-ah ?" lanjut ayah Zelo

"Beliau seonsaengnim Junhong di sekolah." Jawab Zelo

"Saya juga namjachingu Junhong. Jeongmal mianhamnida. Karena saya baru mengatakannya pada anda sekarang."

Sehun membungkukan badannya lagi tanda bahwa dia meminta maaf. Sedangkan Zelo membelalakkan doe eyesnya karena mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat frontal tersebut. Ayah Zelo pun terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Ah nde gwaenchana."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit berangkat ke sekolah dulu. Annyeong."

Ayah Zelo hanya menggangguk. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum ke arah ayah Zelo lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya pergi dari sana menuju sekolah.

"Sehun hyung.." ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Zelo

"Nde ?" Sehun masih tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan dikarenakan dia masih menyetir

"Ngg..kenapa tadi hyung mengatakannya pada appa Junhong?" tanya Zelo takut

"Memang kenapa, kau tidak menyukainya ?" tanya Sehun datar

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja..."

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menepikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Dia menatap doe eyes Zelo tajam. Zelo menundukkan wajahnya, jari-jari mungilnya memainkan ujung jas seragam yang dipakainya.

Zelo dapat mendengar Sehun menggeram pelan. Sehun kembali menstarter mobilnya dan mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

###############

"Youngie, cepat turun sayang." Panggil Ara cukup keras dari ruang makan

"Nde noona~" Youngjae berlari pelan menghampiri Ara dan Daehyun yang sudah berada di meja makan

Youngjae menarik salah satu kursi yang terletak berhadapan dengan Daehyun. Dia sedikit meringis ketika mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut membuat Ara menatap bingung ke arahnya. Sementara Daehyun menatapnya khawatir.

'Pasti masih sakit, apa kemarin aku 'bermain' terlalu kasar ya ?' tanya Daehyun dalam hati tentunya

"Kau baik-baik saja Youngie-ah ?" tanya Ara khawatir

"Nde noona, tadi Youngie terpeleset di kamar mandi." Jawab Youngjae tidak jujur (?)

"Aigo, kau ini. Ya sudah ayo kita makan."

Mereka sarapan dalam keheningan hingga tidak terasa makanan mereka sudah hampir habis. Tak sengaja tatapan Ara jatuh pada leher Youngjae yang dipenuhi bekas-bekas merah yang sangat banyak.

"Youngie-ah, itu lehermu kenapa bisa merah-merah seperti itu ?"

Pertanyaan Ara sontak saja membuat Daehyun yang sedang meminum jusnya langsung tersedak. Sedangkan Youngjae sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ara. Dia mengusap pelan lehernya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja Daehyun-ah ?" Daehyun hanya menggangguk

"Emm, ini gatal-gatal noona." Jawab Youngjae canggung

"Gatal kenapa ? kenapa bisa banyak sekali seperti itu sayang ?"

"Sepertinya Youngjae alergi dingin noona. Karena kemarin Youngjae pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan." Jelas Daehyun membantu Youngjae yang nampak kebingungan. Karena bagaimana pun Daehyun lah pelakunya.

"Kemarin kau kehujanan Youngie-ah ?" Youngjae mengangguk

"Emm noona, Youngjae-ah. Aku berangkat duluan ne." Ucap Daehyun sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya

"Tapi inikan masih pagi Dae." Ucap Ara

"Ada yang harus kulakukan dulu noona, yasudah pay~"

Daehyun terlihat terburu-buru pergi dari meja makan, bahkan ia setengah berlari agar cepat sampai pada pintu depan. Youngjae menatap kepergian Daehyun dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Daehyun membuka pintu mobil hitamnya yang bertipe Cross Over cepat lalu segera menstarter mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan terlihat gelisah.

"Aku bisa telat sampai di sana." Gumamnya pelan

"Youngie sayang ?" Ara melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Youngjae

"Ah ne noona ?" Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya imut lalu menatap Ara

"Setelah sarapanmu selesai, noona akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

###############

"Moon Jonguppie~" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat merdu lengkap dengan aksen Busannya yang kental

Nampak seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan sedang berdiri bersandar pada mobil hitam miliknya yang bertipe Cross Over. Tak lama dari sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah datanglah seorang pemuda sipit yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan tag name 'Moon Jong Up' berlari pelan ke arahnya.

"Ayo cepat berangkat chagi. Nanti kau telat ke sekolah."

Pemuda tampan itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jongup, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju sekolah Jongup. Starlight SHS.

"Moon Jonguppie~ kenapa sekarang kau jadi jarang menemui hyung ?" tanya pemuda tampan itu sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya

"Nde Busan hyung ?" Jongup malah balik bertanya

"Kenapa sekarang kau tidak pernah ke Rumah Sakit lagi ?" satu tangan pemuda tampan tadi membelai lembut paha Jongup yang tertutupi celana seragam sekolahnya

"Maksud Busan hyung ke St. Mary Seoul International Hospital begitu ?" pemuda tampan itu mengangguk pelan

"Hehehhe, mian Busan hyung. Jongup takut mengganggu pekerjaan hyung." Jawab Jongup

"Tentu saja tidak chagiya. Kau tahu tidak ?"

Pemuda tampan tadi menatap mata sipit Jongup dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk membelai paha Jongup kini berpindah membelai lembut pipinya. Sekedar pemberitahuan sekarang lampu merah.

"Apa hyung ?"

"Hyung sangat merindukanmu chagi~"

"Tapi Jongup tidak merindukanmu Busan hyung." Jawab Jongup dengan mimik muka yang diserius-seriuskan (?)

"Ishh.. jangan panggil Busan hyung terus Moon chagi~ ,hyung juga kan punya nama."

"Nde Hyunnie hyung." Ucap Jongup sambil tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang sangat unyu bagi Author/plakk

"Anak pintar..." pemuda tampan yang dipanggil Hyunnie itu mengacak surai coklat Jongup lembut

Lampu berganti menjadi hijau, pemuda tampan itu melajukan kembali mobilnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama kini mereka telah sampai di depan Starlight SHS. Jongup membuka sabuk pengamannya lalu bersiap keluar dari mobil itu.

"Mau kemana Moon Jonguppie ~ ?" pemuda tampan itu menggenggam lembut lengan Jongup

"Tentu saja ke sekolah hyung." Jawab Jongup polos

"Morning kiss untuk Hyunnie hyung tercintanya mana ?" pemuda tampan itu memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya manja

CHU~

Jongup mengecup lembut pipi pemuda tampan itu. Membuat pemuda tampan itu mempoutkan bibirnya manja. Jongup menatap heran pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa hanya dipipi chagiya~ ?" rajuk pemuda tampan itu manja

"Dasar Hyunnie hyung pabbo ! ya sudah Jongup masuk dulu sebelum terlambat. Gomawo Busan hyung. Pay~" Jongup pun keluar dari mobil itu

"Chagiya, nanti hyung jemput nde~"

Pemuda tampan itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Jongup yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Jongup balas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nde, hati-hati Busan hyung."

.

Sehun memandang heran ke arah Zelo yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Lima menit yang lalu mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, namun mereka berdua belum juga keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun.

"Junhongie baby~" panggil Sehun

"..."

Zelo tidak menjawab, tatapannya masih terfokus ke arah depan. Lebih tepatnya pada seorang pemuda sipit yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam dengan tipe Cross Over.

Zelo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tampan yang baru saja mengantarkan pemuda sipit berseragam tadi. Karena penasaran, Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandang Zelo lalu dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Junhongie~"

"Nde ?"

"Kenapa kau memperhatikannya terus ?"

"A-aniya hyung.."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita keluar." Ajak Sehun datar

Mereka pun keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang begitu luas itu. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya Zelo hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan Sehun meremas bahu kecil Zelo lembut membuat empunya menatap Sehun bingung.

"Saranghae..." ucap Sehun lalu dia pergi dari depan pintu kelas Zelo

###############

Yongguk membaca dengan teliti satu per satu nama yang tertera pada beberapa lembar kertas yang dipegangnya. Sementara pemuda berwajah angelic di depannya hanya menunggu dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana menurut anda Joonmyeon-shi ?" Yongguk memijat pelipisnya pelan

"Saya sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik sajangnim."

"Dan jika boleh saya sarankan, sebaiknya orang tersebut seperti Wu seonsaengnim." Lanjut Joonmyeon

"Jelaskan lebih rinci."

"Maksud saya cari yang seusia dengan Wu seonsaengnim, kalau bisa orang tersebut laki-laki supaya para siswa tidak banyak melawan." Jelas sang kepala sekolah

Joonmyeon menampilkan angelic smilenya. Yongguk kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang ada ditangannya. Tatapan matanya terhenti pada salah satu kertas.

'_Dia hanya lebih muda satu hari dari istriku_.' Pikir Yongguk

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, Joonmyeon-shi ?" Yongguk memperlihatkan kertas yang dipegangnya pada Joonmyeon

"Saya rasa ini pilihan yang tepat Sajangnim."

"Kalau begitu cepat hubungi dia dan buat sebuah kesepakatan dengannya." Perintah Yongguk

"Baik sajangnim."

Kemudian Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah Starlight SHS. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangan sekolah ini.

DEG

'Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini ya ?' batin Yongguk

Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Entah kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba langsung tertuju pada Himchan, istrinya. Dia jadi teringat kembali dengan perkataan Himchan tadi malam.

Yongguk melanjutkan langkahnya meskipun perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Tatapan matanya kosong, dia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara bola yang memantul, namun dia tidak mempedulikannya.

**DUAGH **

BRUK

Yongguk tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya pusing luar biasa dikarenakan terhantam sesuatu yang lumayan berat dengan sangat keras. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga membuat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh begitu saja. Yongguk menatap penuh kebencian pada benda bulat berwarna orange yang menggelinding tidak jauh darinya.

Seorang pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan seragam sekolah tampak berlari menghampirinya. Pemuda tinggi itu berjongkok di depan Yongguk yang sedang terduduk sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Emm...gwaenchanayo ? jeongmal mianhamnida."

Pemuda tinggi itu menundukkan wajahnya. Dia dapat mendengar orang yang menjadi korban pelemparan bola basketnya mendesis pelan. Tangan mungilnya terulur memegang bahu tegap Yongguk dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati ?"

Zelo -pemuda tinggi pelaku pelemparan- terkejut ketika mendengar suara baritone Yongguk yang menurutnya terdengar sangat menyeramkan. Zelo terus membungkukkan badannya dan jangan lupakan kata maaf yang terus terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sudahlah jangan meminta maaf terus." Yongguk kasihan juga melihat pemuda tinggi di depannya terus meminta maaf padanya

"Choi Junhong-shi."

Mendengar panggilan dari Yongguk, Zelo memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Yongguk. Seketika itu juga doe eyesnya membulat begitu mengetahui siapa korbannya (?) yang ternyata adalah President Director dari Starlight Academy.

Tidak berbeda jauh dari Zelo, Yongguk menatap intens pada wajah imut Zelo bahkan sampai kedua matanya tidak berkedip. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang asing menggetarkan hatinya ketika menatap doe eyes Zelo.

Zelo yang merasa ditatap sangat tajam hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Yang ada dipikirannya pasti Yongguk akan memarahinya.

"Kau siswa kelas berapa ?" tanya Yongguk

"Sa-satu." Jawab Zelo pelan

Tatapan mata tajam Yongguk terfokus pada leher jenjang Zelo, kemudian wajah imut Zelo yang menunduk lalu tangan mungilnya. Hanya satu hal yang ada dipikiran Yongguk saat itu. Kulit Zelo benar-benar putih. **Sangat putih**. Mengingatkan Yongguk pada seseorang.

###############

Nampak seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan sekaligus imut sedang bergumul dengan kopernya. Pemuda bersurai maroon red itu tersenyum sangat manis saat mata bulatnya menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan sebuah email.

"Demi menemuimu, aku rela meskipun harus begini. _Because your still mine_."

Desis pemuda bersurai maroon red tadi. Dia memandang cincin yang melingkar dijari manis tangan kirinya. Dia mengeluarkan akun emailnya lalu men-shut down laptopnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas gendong yang dibawanya.

Pemuda itu menyambar sebuah kemeja berwarna sky blue yang terletak di atas tempat tidurnya lalu memakainya. Dia mengancingkan kemejanya, lalu memasangkan sebuah dasi berwarna hitam polos.

Tak lupa dia menyempurnakan penampilannya dengan memakai jas berwarna hitam. Pemuda tampan itu memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang ada di sana. Dia tersenyum kemudian menarik kopernya dan meninggalkan rumah yang sudah lama ditinggalinya.

Beijing Capital International Airport pagi itu tampak begitu ramai. Terlihat sesosok pemuda bersurai maroon red keluar dari mobilnya. Begitu menjejakkan kakinya di bandara, dia langsung mengenakan kacamata hitam yang membuat penampilannya jauh lebih sempurna.

"Seoul..." gumamnya pelan

###############

At Youngjae's Class

Suasana di kelas itu nampak tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa siswa nampak gelisah dan frustasi. Kita bisa lihat di bangku paling pojok terlihat seorang siswa laki-laki yang sedang menggigiti ujung pensilnya, ada juga yang hanya memelototi lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Haaahhhh..."

Seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan pakaian formal itu hanya tersenyum melihat siswanya yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada salah seorang siswa yang sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya pelan pada meja dihadapannya. Pemuda tampan berpakaian formal itu mengulas senyumnya lagi, kemudian berjalan mengelilingi bangku per bangku di sana.

Kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi ? oke, hari ini Kim Seonsaengnim mengadakan ulangan Bahasa Inggris. Itu biasa. Yang membuat ini tidak biasa yaitu ulangan hari ini tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu aka ulangan mendadak.

"Ini hanya kuis saja, Seonsaengnim hanya ingin mengetest kemampuan kalian." Ucap Kim Seonsaengnim

"Seonsaengnim, kenapa soal-soalnya susah semua~ ?" rengek seorang siswa perempuan

Kim seonsaengnim hanya tersenyum. Dia menghentikan langkahnya pada salah satu bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah. Mata sipitnya menatap seorang murid laki-laki yang tengah serius mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

"Kau serius sekali Youngjae-ah."

"Eh ?" Youngjae yang kaget hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata yang membulat lucu

'So Cute.' Batin Kim Seonsaengnim aka Myungsoo

Myungsoo sedikit menundukkan wajah tampannya agar dia bisa melihat kertas soal milik Youngjae. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini, Youngjae dapat mencium aroma parfum yang digunakan Myungsoo. Aroma yang terkesan lembut dan fresh.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya ?"

Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Youngjae sehingga membuat wajah keduanya berjarak sangat dekat. Youngjae hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

Ingin sekali Myungsoo memeluk pemuda manis nan imut yang berstatus sebagai siswanya ini, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Mata sipit Myungsoo membulat sempurna ketika tanpa sengaja ia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah leher Youngjae yang dipenuhi tanda-tanda merah yang begitu banyak.

Pertamanya Myungsoo tidak berpikir yang macam-macam ketika melihatnya, ia berpikir mungkin itu hanya gatal-gatal biasa. Namun, makin kesini entah kenapa pikirannya mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah merah dikarenakan gatal-gatal biasa. Itu lebih seperti kissmark.

Dalam pikiran Myungsoo tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan seorang pemuda tampan yang pada beberapa waktu lalu menjemput Youngjae dan mencium Youngjae seketika itu juga. Mungkinkah pikirannya tentang tanda kemerahan pada leher Youngjae adalah kissmark itu benar. Dan...yang melakukannya adalah pemuda tampan yang waktu itu.

Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya demi menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya. Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah meja guru. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian tinggal lima menit lagi."

"NEEEE ?"

KRING~

"Waktu habis. Jadi tolong kumpulkan di meja ne. Setelah ini kalian harus pulang kan." ujar Kim seonsaengnim

Satu per satu murid mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka di meja guru. Setelah terkumpul semua, Kim seonsaengnim pamit meninggalkan kelas. Begitu Kim seonsaengnim pergi, para siswa langsung menghambur keluar kelas.

Drtt...Drttt

'Daehyunnie hyung ^^ is Calling'

"Yeoboseyo Daehyuna hyung."

"..."

"Gwaenchana, Youngie pulang sendiri saja atau bersama Jonguppie."

"..."

"Wae, hyung cemburu ya ?"

"..."

"Nde baiklah, Youngie akan menunggu hyung di sekolah."

"..."

"Nado saranghae hyungie~" Youngjae kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Hyung, mau pulang bersama ku tidak ?"

"Tidak , hehehhe. Kau pulanglah duluan. Hati-hati di jalan ne ?" Jongup mengangguk lalu berlalu dari sana dengan sedikit terburu-buru

Youngjae berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga sambil bersenandung pelan. Tadi Daehyun bilang bahwa dia akan sedikit telat menjemput Youngjae.

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya ketika hendak mencapai tiga anak tangga terbawah. Tangan kanannya memegang perutnya dan ringisan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya bahkan setengah berlari.

Kini Youngjae sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada gerbang sekolah. Entah kenapa perutnya terasa mual luar biasa. Padahal dia tidak telat makan bahkan dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit maag. Selama ini tubuhnya sehat-sehat saja.

"Youngie baby~"

"Eh ? sejak kapan hyung di sini ?" tanya Youngjae yang tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Daehyun

"Mmm...baru saja. Ya sudah ayo kita pulang." Ajak Daehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Youngjae

Daehyun menutup pintu mobilnya lalu memasang sabuk pengaman. Dia siap menjalankan mobilnya, namun dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan Daehyun membelai lembut rambut coklat Youngjae membuat Youngjae menolehkan wajahnya pada Daehyun.

"Gwaenchana baby ?"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan pemuda tampan disampingnya. Namun nyatanya perutnya semakin mual saja bahkan sekarang dia ingin muntah. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur pelan mengaliri pelipisnya.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Daehyun khawatir

"Ne hyu-mhh."

Perkataan Youngjae terpotong oleh dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menutup mulutnya. Dia merasa sangat mual barusan saja dia hampir muntah. Daehyun menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa kau sakit baby ? wajahmu pucat." Tangan Daehyun mengelus pipi chubby Youngjae lembut

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, hanya sedikit mual hehehe." Daehyun menatap Youngjae tidak percaya

CHU~

Youngjae mencium bibir Daehyun, dia sedikit melumat bibir atas Daehyun. Youngjae melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Daehyun dengan senyum manisnya. Tangan halus Youngjae membelai pipi Daehyun berharap pemuda tampan dihadapannya tidak merasa khawatir lagi padanya.

Daehyun tersenyum lalu segera menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dalam perjalanan sesekali Daehyun melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Sementara Youngjae hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perutnya yang semakin mual.

Tes..

Tes..

Cairan merah kental itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih mulus milik Youngjae. Tangannya memegang hidungnya dan nampaklah darah yang begitu banyak ditangannya. Youngjae menengadahkan wajahnya karena darah yang keluar dari hudungnya semakin banyak.

Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca spion mobil dan dia begitu terkejut ketika melihat tangan Youngjae yang berlumuran darah. Dia segera menepikan mobilnya dan langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Youngjae-ie, kau kenapa ?"

Tangan Daehyun memegang tangan Youngjae yang sedari tadi menutupi hidungnya. satu tangan Daehyun menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung Youngjae. Sementara tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk memegang pergelangan tangan Youngjae dengan maksud untuk mengecek denyut nadi kekasihnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit ne ?" Youngjae hanya diam sambil sesekali meringis

% TO BE CONTINUED % or % END %

Silahkan siksa Me riders...maaf sekali Me ga apdet sampe sebulan lebih itu dikarenakan kegiatan ospek sama mulai masuk kuliah yang menyita waktu. Belum lagi ide cerita yang berhamburan entah kemana, yang ada di otak hanya English dan English. Tapi akhirnya Me bisa apdet juga. Makasih ya udah mau nungguin ff ini hehehe :D.

Langsung saja balasan review

Nada Lim : maaf ya telat apdetnya hehehe :D iya aduh NC huahahah. Yang meluk Jonguppie itu orang Busan hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

YoonAndi : haaiii juga kakak ^^. maaf ya telat apdetnya hehehe :D nanti pidio nya dikirimin sama Me kakak :* huahahhaha. Makasih udah review :)

yongchan : maaf ya telat apdetnya hehehe :D, udah gapapa kakak jangan nangis cupcupcup hehehe. Kyaaaa makin mesum benarkah kakak ?. Makasih udah review :)

AlmightyVict : maaf ya telat apdetnya hehehe :D iya Dae emang cuman punya Jae koq, trust Me ( it's works/plakk ). Makasih udah review :)

HnikenY65 : maaf ya telat apdetnya hehehe :D iya orang itu kayanya gatau kalau Uppie hyung cuman milik BabyZel hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

NavyDilla : maaf ya telat apdetnya hehehe :D, ini telat lagi kakak tapi maaf ga NC phuehehehe. Dae bukan ya ? bukan deh kayanya hehehe. Bercandaaaaa kakak jangan siksa Me. Nanti BabyZel bahagia koq beneran ^^. Makasih udah review :)

riri : maaf ya telat apdetnya hehehe :D, maaf kakak hehhe bukan DaeLo ataupun HimUp coba cari lagi siapa crack pair di B.A.P ^^. Makasih udah review :)

bbang2chan : maaf ya telat apdetnya hehehe :D, ngga banyak ko kakak hehe. Ini 'DH' udah muncul di sini. Minhyun gimana ya ? tunggu aja chap 1-2 chap kedepan pasti ketau-an tuh. Kyaaaaaaa kakak yadong bgt huahahah/plakk. JongLo full dichap depan kakak ^^. Makasih udah review :)

Keziaa19 : maaf ya telat apdetnya hehehe :D, iya ini udah lanjut kakak ^^. Makasih udah review :)

Mind to review ?

Seikhlasnya aja chingu heheeh :***


End file.
